Beneath A Moonless Sky
by Devin Richards
Summary: This is my take on what happened during that night beneath a moonless sky and what was the outcome of that night...
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's P.O.V.**

Tomorrow night I am to be wed to my childhood sweetheart, Raoul, Victome de Changy. I am very excited and scared to get married to him tomorrow. Any bride-to-be feels like this, but not for the same reasons. I am excited because I love him with all my heart and soul, but I am afraid that I might be making the wrong choice. Raoul _is_ my childhood sweetheart. I have always felt feelings for him, but they are not as strong as they use to be. They were strong when we played by the sea together as children. As the years went by my feelings faded for him. Erik, he _is_ my Angel Of Music. When I first moved into the Opera Populaire as a child, after my Father had passed away, he took me in under his wing. I was lost and confused and didn't know what to do and he helped me through it. He has always been there for me. Everyone has said that my Angel had died, but I do not believe it. He was very good at hiding himself without ever being found. I know he is out there somewhere roaming the streets of Paris.

When I wed tomorrow night, it won't be the same without Erik being there beside me where he always has been. He deserves to come to the wedding. He might not want to go, but it's worth a try.

I sat down at my desk and began to write my Angel's wedding invitation.

_Dear Angel,_

_Tomorrow night I am to be wed to Raoul, Victome de Changy. I know you have so much hatred towards him, but it would mean everything if you came to our wedding. It will not be the same without my Angel Of Music being there to see me wed. I also know that there is a good chance that you are upset with me as well. I am sorry for how I treated you. I should have never done that. Your deformity makes you, you. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. I believe you are quite beautiful. You truly are, my Angel. Please come to the wedding tomorrow night. If you don't want to be seen, leave a single red rose as you usually do so that I can know if my Angel was there to see me wed Raoul. Please come tomorrow night. I love you, Angel._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine_

I wonder where my Angel is. I have not seen him since the Opera Populaire caught on fire because of the falling chandelier incident. Did he ever return to his lair? I began to fold the invitation to put in an envelope, but then I looked at the time. It was still early, but it was getting dark fast. Should I go check to see if my Angel had went back to his lair after all the chaos that happened that night at the Opera Populaire? I stood up and put on a long, black coat. It's going to be dark inside the Opera Populaire. I found a small candle and a match and put it in my coat pocket. I put Erik's invitation in the opposite pocket and went outside to find a horse drawn carriage to get a ride to the Opera Populaire.

I stood outside for minutes waiting for a carriage to go by. Several minutes later I saw a carriage coming towards me.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! I need a ride! Please, Monsieur!" I yelled trying to get the man driving the carriage to notice me.

After a little while of hollering, he noticed me and pulled up beside me. He held his hand out for me to put money in.

"10 francs." he said to me. I dug deep into my dirty pockets to find 10 francs. When I did I handed them to the man. "Where to Madame?" he asked politely.

"To the old Opera Populaire." I told him. Then we were off to the Opera Populaire.

"If I may ask, why are you going to the Opera Populaire, Madame? It hasn't been running for months and it is getting dark very fast. It was burned down because apparently this "Phantom of the Opera," fellow cut the chandelier down and it burnt down the whole Opera Populaire." he asked me.

I did not know how to respond. I could not tell him why I was going there. "I-I am going there to meet a friend in front of the burnt down Opera Populaire." I replied lying to him.

The rest of the ride was silent. The man did not say a word to me and I did not say a word back to him.

Minutes later we arrived at the Opera Populaire. It was now almost completely dark outside.

"Have a nice night, Madame." the man driving the carriage said to me as he road off into the darkness.

I took a deep breath and turned towards the Opera Populaire. I began to walk up the steps into the Opera Populaire. Each step I hesitated a little more than the one before. Eventually I made it to the doors of the Opera Populaire. I placed my hand on the door handle and looked around to make sure no one saw me. I quickly turned the knob, walked into the Opera Populaire, and shut the door behind me. I took out the candle in my pocket and lit it so that I can see.

I walked around the Opera Populaire trying to find my dressing room. After walked around all the charred wood taking each step cautiously, I finally found my dressing room. There was nothing left of it. Mostly everything was badly charred or completely disintegrated into ash.

_"Christine...Christine..."_ I heard a familiar voice sing softly. I looked around and saw no one standing around me.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. I heard footsteps walking towards the dressing room door. I saw a man standing there in the shadows. I gasped. Could it be? Was it him? "Is that you, Erik?" I asked anxiously hoping it was him.

"It is me my dear, Christine. What are you doing back here at the Opera Populaire?" he asked me not moving from the shadows.

"I came to find you." I told him. I reached into my pocket and took out Erik's wedding invitation. "Come out from the shadows. I have something to give to you." I told him holding out his invitation. My arm started to tremble from nervousness.

"Come down with me to my lair first." he told me. He held his hand out towards me. I put his invitation back into my pocket and took his gloved hand.

I followed him through the volts of the Opera Populaire. Nothing has changed down here. It was still dark, gloomy, and damp as it use to be. After traveling through the volts of the Opera Populaire I climbed into his boat and off we went to his lair.

When we arrived to the main part of his lair, he got off his boat first and then he helped me off his boat. It was very dark. Some candles were lit, only enough to see shapes and not detail. He took my hand once again and headed into his bedroom. It looks just how I remember it.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. I followed close behind and sat next to him.

"I thought this would be more comfortable than standing on a charred wooden floor." he said to me sarcastically. I briefly let out a chuckle.

I reached into my pocket hesitantly and took out his invitation and handed it to him without saying a word. He opened up the invitation and read it to himself silently.

A minute later he looked at me and said, "Christine, you know how much I would love to come to your wedding..." he said. I smiled. "But, I cannot." he said to me. My smile had completely vanished from my face.

"But, why?" I asked him sadly.

"You know the reasons why I cannot come to yours and the Vicomte's wedding." he said getting slightly angered by talking about Raoul. He stood up and started pacing around his room.

"I know you don't like-" I began to say when I was interrupted.

"I have true hatred towards that fool, Christine!" he exclaimed stomping his feet on the cold hard floor. I jumped in fear of him raising his voice.

"I know, but it would mean the world to me if you came." I said walking towards him slowly.

"How come it would mean the world to you if I came to your wedding? I have never meant that much to you before." he said softly.

"You have always meant that much to me. Always." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and placed my head gently on his chest. He gently shoved me out of his arms knocking me off balance.

"Really, Christine? Really?! I hate to say this, but I cannot believe you! I have loved you for the longest time and you left me here alone and went with your precious Vicomte instead! Alone in the dungeon of my black despair! Alone in the prison of my mind!" he hollered slamming his fists against his nightstand.

I ran up behind and forced him to turn around. I looked at him deep into his mismatched eyes. My heart began to race. I had this feeling. A strong feeling that I had never felt before. It was extraordinary. It was uncontrolable. What was this strange feeling? Was it was love? Do I have pure true love for Erik, my Angel of Music? I can't love him. I love Raoul. I reached my head up and pressed my lips on Erik's cold, soft, deformed lips. He grabbed my arms and pulled me away. "Christine, what in the hell are you doing?" he asked me.

"I care about you!" I told him.

"You know I love you, Christine. But I can't and I won't." he said looking away.

"I want you to. I want to feel you." I said to him trying to break free of his arms. He is too strong for me. I could not break free from his tight grip.

"You want to feel m-me?" he said curiously looking back at me. His grip on my arms loosened. I shook my head telling him that I truly want to feel him. He smirked briefly and let go of my arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist pushing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms gently around his neck. He put his forehead against mine. "Are you sure about this?" he asked holding me tightly in his arms.

"I have never been more sure about anything else." I said to him. I tore off his mask and wig. He hand rushed to his face and covered his deformity.

"Christine, I think I should keep-" he said shamefully.

I pressed my finger on his lips. "Your face doesn't bother me any longer. You're beautiful." I said.

He began nipping at my neck. I let out a sensual groan. Each kiss more passionate than the last. I slid my coat off my shoulders and onto the floor. He picked me up and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. He carefully laid me on his bed and crawled on top of me. I began to take off his black jacket and threw it on the ground next to the bed. Then I took off his vest and his white dress shirt and tossed them across the room. I could barely see a thing, but I saw scars all across his chest.

"Christine, I don't think we-" he started to say.

"It's alright, Angel. I promise." I said smiling.

He continued kissing me lovingly and passionately. He ripped off my dress without even taking his eyes off of my face and tossed it on the floor. I took off his belt, then his trousers, and then finally his undergarments. When I took his undergarments off he stopped kissing me and looked away.

"Angel, you are so beautiful." I said looking at his bare body.

He let out a laugh. "Christine, I am not-" he started to say.

"Yes, you are. You are so beautiful. So very beautiful." I said kissing his tender neck.

He turned his head towards me, smiled, and started to kiss my neck. I felt the cold chill of his lips go from my neck all the way to my lips. Then he took of my corset and the rest of my undergarmets.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Christine?" he asked me. He began kissing my neck slowly and sensually.

"I do." I said softly.

As he entered me I groaned in slight pain, "Oh, Erik!"

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worrily.

"No, no. Please don't stop!" I commanded breahtlessly. The pain that I was in slowly disappeared as he thrust himself into me again.

My Angel was making love to me. Nothing has ever been this perfect. Nothing will ever be this perfect. I put my hands on his bare back and pushed him closer to me. I felt the sweat from his chest and stomach touch my warm body. He sat up holding his weight with his elbows. I then began kissing his scars that were indented across his chest. Our bodies entwined together as one. His bare body was pressing against mine. Erik started making love to me forcefully and passionately. He thrust himself into me several times. Each time I could not help but let out a sensual groan. He caressed the side of my body all the way to the side of my bare thigh. He moved his hand up to my lower back and pushed himself deeper into me. We both let out an orgasmic groan. Soon we finished together as one.

Nothing but my true love making love to me. It felt amazing. It felt pleasuring. It felt perfect.

When this was over he looked into my eyes, smiled, and kissed me once more.

"Oh, Christine." he said breathing heavily moving to the other side of his bed.

"Erik...You are perfect." I said turning facing away from him trying to catch my breath.

"Christine, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong? Do you regret doing this?" he asked several different questions. He moved over next to me, pressed his bare body against mine, and kissed my shoulder repeatedly.

He didn't do anything wrong. It was me. I let him take my virginity the night before my wedding. How could I do this to Raoul? Maybe he won't know? I shouldn't hide it from him, but I have to for mine and Erik's safety.

"You didn't hurt me and you didn't do anything wrong." I answered. I turned around facing him again. I pushed him making him lay down on the bed. I placed my head on his bare chest and wrapped my arm across his stomach. "I will never, for any circumstances, regret doing this with you here on this night." I said.

"Christine, it is getting late. You must sleep now." he told me.

"Do you have a robe I can wear to sleep?" I asked. He got out of bed and put on silky black pajama trousers. He walked around looking for a robe. Then he came across a black silky robe.

"Here you are, my love." he said to me handing me the robe. I put the robe on and laid back down with him.

"Goodnight my, Angel." I said to him as I kissed him.

"Goodnight, Christine. I love you." he told me as he kissed me in return. I placed my head on his bare chest and wrapped my arm around his stomach and entwined our fingers together. He put his hand gently on my waist and pushed me as close as I could be to him.

I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I am getting married tomorrow to Raoul and I am no longer a virgin. I just made love to another man and I am getting married to his enemy tomorrow. What should I do? I love Raoul, he is my childhood sweetheart. But, Erik, he is my Angel of Music and my true love. When I wake up tomorrow I shall make my final choice.

I shut my eyes again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's P.O.V.**

I had awoken early the next morning with Christine still asleep by my side. I looked at her and all I could do was smile just of the thought that I had made love to her. Then I remembered that she was marrying the Vicomte later on today.

What have I done? She will not be a virgin on her wedding day. How could I do this to her? What will the Vicomte do to her knowing that she is not a virgin on their wedding day knowing that it was me who took her virginity? Did she let me love her out of pity or was it true love? She wouldn't let me love her out of pity, would she? What will she say to me when she awakes to this hideous monster that I am? What if she shuns me in disgust once again like she use to?

I, for once, am terrified that she'll wake up and regret everything that happened between the two of us last night. She did say she wouldn't forget this night for any cirumstances, was she telling the truth? I must leave before she awakes. I slowly go out of bed, got dressed into my daily attire, and packed my clothing and music. I got a piece of paper, sat down at my desk, and wrote Christine a note.

_Dear my beloved Christine,_

_Last night will always and forever be the best night of my life, but I must leave you forever. I cannot and will not ever return to see you again. I am leaving Paris. Do not come to look for me. By the time you awake I will be on my way to another place. I have taken your virginity the night before your wedding with the Vicomte. I was a complete fool for doing that. I do not want you to get in trouble with the Vicomte knowing that you are not a virgin when the both of you wed and that I am the one who took it from you. I am afraid that you will regret everything that had happened last night. Because of my fear, I must leave you and never return. I will always and forever love you my dear Christine._

_Signed,_

_Your Angel of Music_

I finished the note and I put it on the pillow next to her.

"Goodbye Christine." I whipsered in her ear. "I will always and forever love you." I whipsered again as I kissed her goodbye for the last time. My eyes filled with tears. I took one deep breath and held the tears in forcing them not to fall upon my face.

I left my lair and traveled up through the volts of my Opera Populaire for the very last time. Here's where everything started and now, where everything is ending tragically.

I stood in the main room of the Opera Populaire. Where am I to go? I cannot stay here in Paris. I must get away from Christine as fast as I possibly can before she awakes. Madame Giry! She would know what to do with me. She has before, so she can do it again!

It was still dark outside because of how early it was. I must be out of Paris before the sun rises.

I rushed out the doors of the Opera Populaire, stole a red rose from the flower stand on the corner, and went to Christine's home. I sneaked inside through the window. I sat down and wrote her yet another note.

_Dear my sweet Christine,_

_This is the last note you will get from me. I am so sorry for leaving you alone in my lair, but I had to. We both know why. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to leave you? I do not want to leave, but we both know it will be the best for the both of us if I disappeared forever. This is the last note you will be getting from me. Today you are getting married to the Vicomte. I hope you have a lovely wedding. You deserve the best, nothing less, and everything more. Do not let me leaving you stop you from anything you want to do. Live your life. Keep singing for me. Never stop. I hope you and Raoul have an amazing life together. Make the perfect family that you would not be able to do with me. Either way, that would have not worked out considering that I believe you love him more. I should be hundreds of miles away from Paris as you read this, but I will always be your Angel. Goodbye Christine. I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beloved Angel of Music_

I finished the note and placed it on her bed. I took the rose and wrapped a black ribbon around it. I kissed the red rose and placed it on the note.

I climbed out the window and ran straight to Madame Giry's home.

Minutes later I arrived at Madame Giry's home. I pounded the door. "Madame Giry! Madame Giry please open the door! I need your help!" I yelled.

A little while later Madame Giry, half asleep, answered the door. She gasped. "Erik! What in God's name are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I have done something terrible. I must get out of here right away. I need to be out of Paris before sunrise." I told her.

"But-" she began to say.

"Ask questions later. Gather your things and tell Meg the same." I commanded.

Almost an hour later we were all ready.

"Monsieur Erik! Let's go! I have a great idea on where to go. Follow me quickly!" Madame Giry said to me as she ran down the street. I followed quickly behind her.

"Where's Meg?" I asked running beside her.

"She is staying here. I told her where we are going. She will leave after Christine and Raoul wed." she answered me.

A short while later we arrived at a dull and gloomy dock. I stopped dead in my path. "Madame Giry, what are we doing here?" I asked her curious to continually move on.

"We shall take a boat to New York." she answered me. "Just please follow me, Monsieur. The sun has almost fully risen." she commanded me taking me hand trying to walk me towards the boat. I took her word and kept following her.

We got onto the boat and went to our assigned rooms. Minutes later the boat began to leave the dock.

I went into my room, tossed my suitcase onto the table in the corner, and laid on my bed. Everything that happened last night was still on my mind. I am so happy, yet ashamed. I knew she would be getting married to that fool today and I still took from her something that wasn't mine to take.

Seconds later I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It is I, Erik, Madame Giry." she answered.

I got out of bed slowly and opened my door.

"What could you possibly want now, Giry?" I asked angrily.

"That is no way to talk to someone helping you escape to a new place, Monsieur." she said as I walked out onto the deck.

"I am...sorry, Madame Giry." I told her hesitantly.

"Tell me what happened, Monsieur Erik. Why are you running away from Paris?" Madame Giry asked me quietly.

"Do you know that Christine is marrying that _boy _later on today?" I asked her.

"Yes, I was suppose to go. Meg was a bridesmaid." she told me.

"Late last night, Christine came and found where I hid." I whispered very quietly to Madame Giry.

"Why?" she asked as her face looked as though she was in shock.

"She came to give me an invitation to their wedding..." I said.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked curiously.

"She kissed me." I said pressing my eyes shut remembering how tender and soft her lips were.

"Is that all?" Madame Giry asked me yet another question.

"Things got carried away after that and..." I stuttered.

"And? And what?!" Madame Giry exclaimed.

"We made love. Pure, pleasurable, and perfect love." I said to her remembering the tender pleasuring moments from the night before.

"Then why are you leaving?" she asked quietly.

"I had taken her virginity from her the night before her wedding. When the Vicomte finds out it was me who had taken her virginity from her, he will try to kill me. And for Christine, my dear beloved Christine, I am afraid of what she will say when she would awake this morning. What if she did that out of pity? What if she shuns me just like she use to? I cannot look at her in the eye and hear her tell me how monsterous and horrible I am." I said sighing. Oh, how I miss Christine already. She is my everything. Without her in my life is like my opera's without the beautiful melodies. It cannot be done, but I cannot bare to see her again after what had happened.

Madame Giry gasped. Her face was in shock. She was speechless.

"Madame Giry? Madame Giry say something. Please say something." I commanded her to speak.

Seconds later she regained her senses and said, "Erik, you will never have to see any of them again. The three of us will start a new life in New York. Don't worry. Just relax. We should be in New York soon."

"You are right." I said to her. I looked away and watched as we left Paris behind us. It's not only Paris I am leaving, I am leaving my life, my Opera Populaire, and most of all, my beautiful Christine...

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning bundled under blankets. I was still in Erik's robe. The memories of last night were fresh in my mind. I have deceided on what I want to do. I do not want to stay with Raoul. I want to swear my love to Erik.

I turned around to tell Erik that I want to be with him instead of Raoul and he wasn't there. I looked over to his piano, he wasn't there either. All his music sheets on his piano were missing. He was no where to be seen. I felt the spot where he was sleeping and it was cold. He left. He was gone, out of sight. Where could he have gone? Why did he leave? I looked over at his pillow and I saw a small piece of paper laying on it. I grabbed it. It was for me.

As I was reading the note my eyes instintly filled with tears. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I could not hold the tears in. Streams of warm tears came running down my cheeks onto Erik's bed. I crashed back down onto the bed holding and smelling his pillow. It smelled just like him. His scent on his pillow had made me smile even though I am continuously crying. My Angel! My beloved Erik had left me for good! Where could he have gone? I would never regret what happened last night! It was the best feeling in the world. But now, knowing that I will never see him again to swear my love to him, makes my heart break. I love Raoul, truly I do, but it's Erik who makes my song take flight.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed into the dress I was wearing the day before. My clothes were scattered all over the floor from last night. Remembering that made me begin to cry again.

I put on my long black coat and put his note in it. When I was dressed and ready to go I took his robe that he had given me to use, and his pillow, and left the Opera Populaire. I got on a horse drawn carriage and went back to my home.

I only had four things left of my Angel. The note, his robe, his pillow, and the glorious memories we had shared together...

When I had gotten to my home it was just how I left it last night. I sat down on my couch. I felt empty. I felt as though there were nothing left. I have nothing to live for anymore. What could I possibly do without him?

Minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I jumped up and rushed to the door. Who could it be? What if it's him? What if Erik had returned?

I opened the door. It was little Meg Giry.

"Christine! Why aren't you dressed yet? You are going to marry Raoul in less than an hour!" she exclaimed to me. "Hurry up! There carriage is waiting outside." she yelled.

I went into my room to go get and put on my wedding dress. I looked at the window. It was open. I did not leave it open last night. I went over to the window and shut it tightly. I glanced over at my bed. There was a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Erik had been here! I walked over to my bed to fetch the rose. Then I noticed there was something underneath of it. It was another note.

Oh, Erik! Why must he leave when I was to swear my love to him?! My eyes filled with tears again.

Minutes later I finally calmed down and I took a deep breath. Just as I was about to put on my wedding gown Raoul came barging into my room.

"Raoul!" I gasped. "What are you doing here? The groom isn't aloud to see the wife before the wedding! It's bad luck!" I yelled.

"Christine, I am so sorry for barging in on you like this, but we cannot get married today." he said sighing and looking away from me.

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. Does he not love me anymore?

"Raoul, what do you mean we aren't getting married today?" I asked shockingly. How could this be? What had crossed his mind to cancel _our_ wedding?

"It's my brother." he told me upsettingly.

"Your brother? What about him? Does he disaprove of me? Does he not want me as his sister-in-law?" I said angrily.

"No, no, no. It's not you Christine. It's him." he told me. He walked behind me and started rubbing my shoulders to calm me down. He kissed my neck once. It had reminded me of Erik. He kissed my neck last night ever so tenderly and lovingly. When Raoul did it, I felt nothing. "My brother had a heart attack. Our wedding is rescheduled in exactly 10 days. He will be well enough to come then." he told me walking towards the doorway. I sat down on my bed.

"Oh, Raoul. I am so sorry." I said to him sorrowful. "Raoul, while I get dressed into a different dress, can you kindly ask Meg to leave because the wedding is off until next week?" I asked softly.

"For you." he said smiling. He walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. I ran to the door and locked it.

I ran straight over to the bed and grabbed the note and the rose and placed them into the first drawer in my nightstand. I walked over to my closet and looked for a dress to wear. I stood there for a minute thinking about how terrible this day has been. I woke up and was going to swear my love to Erik and he was gone. Then I came home to get ready to get married to my childhood sweetheart, the wedding was called off for 10 days. I closed my eyes for a few moments and then took out my nightgown and put it on.

"Christine, is everything alright? You have been in there for a while." Raoul said knocking at the door. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and then opened it.

As soon as I opened the door Raoul began kissing me roughly.

"Raoul, wh-what are you doing?" I asked him between kisses. He slammed the door behind him and pushed me onto the bed. He began unbuttoning his vest. "Raoul...Raoul...Raoul stop!" I yelled pushing him off of me onto the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong with you Christine?" he asked angrily.

"I want to stay pure until our wedding night." I lied. Raoul still believes I am a virgin. He'll never find out that I wasn't a virgin on our wedding night. Hopefully...

"Why can't we call this practice? Practice does make perfect, Christine. On our wedding night we'll know what we are doing to make it perfect." he said moving closer to me.

"Raoul, please stop. I promised I would stay pure and I will until the day we wed." I told him.

He moved over back to the other side of the bed. "Fine." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Raoul. I just want our wedding night to be special. It's 10 days away." I said softly moving closer to him touching his arm lightly. He pushed my hand off of him. He stood up and stomped his feet on the floor.

"Fine, Christine! Have it your way! I'll see you at the wedding!" he shouted as he stormed out of my bedroom.

"Raoul wait!" I hollered at him. I heard him slam the front door as he left me at my home all alone.

For the next 10 days I spent my days in my room reading books and weeping into Erik's pillow that I took from the Opera Populaire. My days were dreary and filled with sorrow thinking about how Erik left me and if I would ever see him again. He was the only one on my mind until the day of my wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I awoke the day of my wedding cuddling with Erik's pillow. I still had that night fresh in my mind. I laid there thinking of that magnificent night.

Then all of a sudden I got this nauseous feeling in my stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and began vomiting violently.

Minutes later I finally had stopped vomiting and sat on the cool tile on the bathroom floor. I feel so much better now. That was weird. One moment I was fine and then the next moment I am vomiting violently. What had come over me? Pre-wedding jitters, I guess.

Then I heard someone banging at the door. I got up and slowly walked to the door. It was Meg.

"Christine, are you okay?" she asked walking inside my home.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied still feeling sick to my stomach.

"Get your wedding gown and your suitcase for your honeymoon!" she told me. I gasped. I had forgotten to pack for my honeymoon.

I ran into my bedroom, got a suitcase out, and started throwing nightgowns and dresses into it. I threw on a purple dress and ran out of my bedroom and into the living room. Meg got off my couch, grabbed my arm, and ran outside into the carriage.

Minutes later we arrived at the Church where Raoul and I were getting married. It was beautiful. Meg led me to my dressing room to get ready for the wedding.

First, I helped Meg into her bridesmaid dress. It was a short, light blue, strapless, silk, fitted dress. Then I helped Meg do her hair and make-up. Now it was my turn to get ready. Meg helped me put on my wedding gown. It was a beautiful white wedding gown. The corset was white, with a sweetheart neckline, and had sparkling silver jewels making exquisite designs all over. The bottom of the dress flowed out like a ballroom dress. At the very end of the dress there were more silver jewels making beautiful designs.

I heard a knock at the door. "Christine? It's me, Laura." Laura told me. Laura is the wedding coordinator.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"It's time! Let's get moving! Meg you have to go now!" she told Meg. Meg ran out of the room.

"Here you go, Christine." Laura said handing me my bouquet of red roses. My heart sunk. The roses instantly made me think of Erik. When I think of Erik I can't help but think about that night, the night beneath a moonless sky.

"Christine, come on! Hurry now!" Laura said to me snapping me out of my day dream. I pulled myself together and started to walk down the isle.

I saw Raoul at the end of the isle. His face lit up with a smile upon seeing me in my wedding gown. He was wearing a black bow tie, a white dress shirt, a gold vest with designs on it, black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He looked so handsome. He looked just like he did when he first knocked on my dressing room door at the old Opera Populaire.

When I got to the end of the isle I handed my bouquet of roses to Meg and joined hands with Raoul. We said our vows and then the priest pronounced us husband and wife.

Raoul leaned over and kissed me. I was hoping this would be the most romantic kiss I had ever had, but sadly, I was wrong. That kiss didn't have as much passion as to when Erik kisses it. It wasn't the same, and now, it never will be.

When the kiss had ended Meg handed me my bouquet of red roses. I turned faking a smile and faced the crowd of people who had come to the wedding. Most of them were Raoul's family.

Raoul and I walked down the isle, out of the Church doors and into a beautiful white carriage with black horses. The horses reminded of the horse Erik put me on when I first came down to his lair. Everything I saw reminded me of him. Why can't I get him out of my thoughts?

As the carriage pulled away heading for our reception area, I sat there faking a smile and waved to the crowd.

When I could no longer see the crowd of people I placed the bouquet of red roses next to me and touched the petals softly and gently. I sighed.

"Christine, is everything alright darling?" Raoul asked placing his hand under my chin turning my head to face him.

I put on yet another fake smile. "Yes, of course, my love. Why wouldn't I be happy on this glorious day?" I asked.

"You look a little sad. What's wrong?" he asked again wrapping his arms around me tightly pulling me close to him.

"I was very sick this morning. I thought it was just pre-wedding jitters, but I guess not." I answered grabbing my stomach that was in agonizing pain.

My husband had a very concern look on his face. "Christine, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I would have held off the wedding until you felt better." he said holding me tightly kissing my forehead.

"I didn't want to hold off the wedding any longer." I managed to say through all the pain.

"Christine..." he said sighing holding me tighter. "We don't have to stay for the reception long." he said rubbing my back gently.

"I don't want to ruin this night for you. Stay as long as you want. I'll be fine." I lied clenching my stomach.

"I want to make sure you're alright. We'll only be staying a little longer then go to our honeymoon house." he told me.

His arms loosened around me and I looked up at him. "Where is the honeymoon flat at?" I asked curious as to where we were going.

"In Calais." he said.

"By the dock where all the immigrants and locals come and go?" I asked disappointingly.

"No. Well, kind of. It is about 35 miles away from where we are staying. You won't be able to hear any of the commotion going on at the dock." he answered.

"Good." I said jokingly. He smiled briefly then went back to his normal serious and stern face glaring at the road ahead of us.

We didn't speak one word to each other the rest of the way.

A little while later we arrived at our reception hall.

First, we had our first dance as a married couple. Then we cut our beautiful wedding cake. Then we had fun dancing and catching up with old friends the rest of the night. Well most of us.

As the night was almost over I saw Meg sneaking out trying to leave. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm causing her to jump.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously and I let go of her arm.

"To-to Calais." she stuttered.

"Why are you going there?" I asked still curious.

"I am going to Coney Island to stay with my mother." she said quietly.

Coney Island? I have heard of it. It's also called the "Land of a Thousand Freaks." That's it! That's where Erik had gone to! That's the only place that would except him for him. Of course Madame Giry would be there with him. He is like a son to her that she never had.

"I must get going." Meg said snapping me out of my thought walking away.

"Tell him I said hello and that I miss him." I said to her. Meg stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Christine." she hesitated.

"I know he's there with Madame Giry." I said softly.

"Christine, I-" she started to say.

"Meg, I know he's there. Please give him my message. Please, I am begging you to do this for me." I said pleading.

"Fine, I'll do as you wish." she said storming out of the hall and into the night.

I walked back to the dance floor having someone wrap there arms around my waist. I jumped and quickly broke free from the person's hands. I turned around. It was Raoul.

"A little jumpy, are we?" he asked laughing.

"I guess." I said letting out a brief laugh.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand.

I didn't say anything. I took his arm as he led me onto the carriage. We waved a goodbye to everyone and off we went.

A little over an hour or so, we arrived at our honeymoon flat. Raoul got out of the carriage first, and then I followed behind him. We walked over to the front doors of the flat and then Raoul opened them and I walked inside. Raoul followed behind me and shut and locked the door behind him.

Raoul walked towards me and picked me up and carried me up the stairs into the bedroom. He gently placed me on the bed and began kissing my roughly as he climbed on top of me. Then he began nipping at my neck aggressively. He slammed his body against mine causing my stomach to pain even more.

"Raoul, stop please." I managed to say between kisses. "Raoul, please stop!" I shouted trying to get him off of me. "Raoul! Stop!" I yelled in his face. He wouldn't budge, and so I grabbed his black coat and tossed him to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, so you want to play this game?" he said grinning evilly. He reached over and grabbed my waist and forced me on top of him in a straddling position. He ripped off my wedding gown leaving me only in my undergarments. He also ripped of his clothing to where he was only in his undergarments as well. With one hand he grabbed my back and forced me to lay down on his. With his other hand he grabbed my waist and began rubbing my hips up against his sexually. "Oh, Christine...Oh, my dear Christine...Love me..." he groaned. He untied my corset and tossed it on the floor. Our bare chests were touching one another. I quickly jumped off and ran towards the door. Sadly, he beat me there and shut the door and locked it. "Where were you going?" he questioned.

"Please, Raoul. I told you. I do not feel well. I wish to not do this tonight." I said shyly. This angered him. Raoul always got his way and no one ever told him no.

"What if you feel like this tomorrow too? What will happen then?" he questioned angrily.

"I'll go to the doctor first thing tomorrow morning to find out what's wrong with me. I promise." I said. "Is there a robe I can put on?" I asked quietly.

"I put your clothes in there." he said pointing to an old wooden dresser. I walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. There were multiple robes in it. The one Erik gave me is even in here. I forgot that I had packed it. I took it out and put Erik's robe on. It still smelled like his extraordinary musky cologne scent. Oh, how I loved it.

"If you don't mind I am going to bed now. Goodnight Christine." Raoul said still angry with me. I walked over to the bed and faced away from him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning with a headache and feeling nauseous again. I sat up and looked around. Raoul was still asleep next to me. I felt as though I had to vomit again. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I yet again began to violently vomit.

When I finished vomiting and turned to see Raoul standing behind me.

"Get dressed." he said in a groggy tone. "I am taking you to the doctors." he said putting on his daily attire.

I walked back into the bedroom, put on a dark blue dress, and brushed my hair.

"Are you ready?" Raoul asked angrily. He must still be mad at me from what happened last night.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

He grabbed my arm violently and went downstairs and out the front door into a carriage.

We didn't speak one word to each other the whole way there. He didn't even touch me. He was so stubborn, just like Erik was. I am sure that Erik was a lot more stubborn than this though.

When we arrived at the doctors office I walked in with Raoul far behind me. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" the nurse asked nicely.

"I am here because my stomach has been in a great deal of pain and I have been vomiting these past two mornings as well. I also have a terrible headache." I told her.

"Fill this out and return it to me when you are done." she said handing me a form to fill out.

I took a seat and began to fill out the form. Raoul finally came and took a seat next to me. I finished filling out the form and gave it back to the nurse at the front desk.

"The doctor will be with you in just a few moments." she said to me.

I went back and sat next to Raoul.

"Raoul, are you still mad at me from what happened last night?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be? We got married yesterday. I was looking to making love to my beautiful bride for the first time. To consume out marriage!" he said facing me holding my hands.

"I am sorry Raoul. When you slammed down on my stomach is began to pain me again." I said to him softly. "And you were-" I started to say but stopped.

"I was what-" he said angrily gripping my hands tighter.

"You were rough." I said scarcely.

"Christine, Vicountess de Changy, the doctor is ready for you." the nurse called my name.

Raoul let go of my hands and I walked into the doctor's office.

"Your room in right there." she said pointing to the room.

I walked into the room. The doctor was already in there.

"Are you Christine?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"I am Dr. Kraser." he said to me. "Please take a seat on the exam table." he told me. I did as he said and took a seat on the table. "Now it says here that you have been having stomach pains, vomiting, and have a headache." he said reading what I had written on the form.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Breathe in and out for me." he said to me as he put the stethoscope on my stomach. He took my temperature, checked my breathing, and my throat.

When he was finished he walked over and got his clipboard and began writing things down and started to walk out of the room. I grabbed his arm. He looked down and glanced at my ringed finger.

"What's this?" he asked walking back in the room and shutting the door.

"My wedding ring." I said.

"Have you been married for a long time?" he asked curiously.

"No, I just got married recently." I answered.

"When was the last time you made love?" he asked.

I gasped. The only time I made love was to Erik and that was a little over a week and a half ago.

"About 12 days ago. Why?" I asked curiously. Dr. Kraser didn't answer me. He smiled. He stood there and scribbled out what he had written before. "What's wrong with me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, congratulations Christine!" he said to me smiling and hugging me.

"What?" I stood there wondering what was going on.

"Christine, you're pregnant." he said smiling. My jaw dropped.

"What does feeling like this have to do with pregnancy? How do you know?" I asked panicing.

"This feeling is called morning sickness. Women often get it when they are pregnant." he answered. "It take about 10-12 days for the morning sickness to kick in after you have sex and have conceived a child." he told me.

Erik had gotten me pregnant. My Angel had gotten my pregnant. I am so happy, but yet, so shocked. How am I going to tell Erik? What am I going to tell Raoul? What will happen when I tell Raoul? He'll know that he isn't the father. Then he'll also know that I was not pure on our wedding night.

"Christine?" Dr. Kraser said snapping me out of my train of thought.

"I-I have to go." I said running out of the doctors office into the waiting room.

"Raoul, we are done here. Let's leave." I said walking out the door and into the carriage.

When we arrived at our honeymoon flat I ran inside, up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

I am going to have to tell Raoul. I have to. It wouldn't be right keeping this from him.

"Rao-" I began to yell but stopped when I saw him standing in the doorway.

"What happened in the doctor's office? What's wrong?" he asked me.

I sat down on the bed. Raoul walked over and sat next to me. I pressed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Raoul, I'm-I'm..." I started to say but couldn't finish.

"You're what?" he asked.

"Raoul, I am pregnant." I told him quietly.

He stood up from the bed. "You're what? You're pregnant!" he yelled stomping his feet in anger on the floor. "How can you be pregnant, Christine?! We didn't even make love last night! You're saying before our wedding you made love to another man?" he hollered as he grabbed my arms tightly and forced me to stand up. "How dare you do that to me!" he yelled shaking me.

Tears filled my eyes and began to fall down my cheeks.

"Raoul, stop you're hurting me!" I yelled back.

"I am hurting you?! I am hurting you?! You made love to another man! You weren't pure on our wedding night!" he yelled once again. He let go of me.

"Raoul, I'm-" I began to say until I saw Raoul lift his hand and hit me across the side of my face as hard as he could. I fell down to my knees.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" he yelled at me again. He grabbed my jaw assertively and forced me to look at him. "So, my precious Christine, who was it that took your purity?" he asked angrily gripping my face tighter and tigher. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't produce any words to tell him who took my virginty. He let go of my face and hit me again. My face started to sting even more. "Well, who the hell was it?!" he screamed. He grabbed my arm and violently tossed me across the floor.

"It- it was Erik." I said through my tears.

"Erik?" he questioned. "Who is this Erik fellow you speak of?" he asked.

"My-my" was all I could manage to say. Before I could finish my sentence I felt his hand across my face again. I was in so much pain from my child already and now the man I was married to caused even more pain.

"You're what?! Spit it out, woman!" he yelled.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't say a word. My face hurt and my stomach was in a great deal of pain and getting worse by the minute. I saw him raise his hand again.

"It was my Angel." I blurted out before he could strike me again. He froze. His hand slowly fell down to his side.

"Your _Angel_?" he questioned angrily. "You made love to that monster? How could you make love with something so, so repulsive?!" he exclaimed.

"He isn't a monster and-" I yelled back.

"And what." he said angrily.

"It was pleasurable." I whispered.

"It was what? Are you serious, Christine? You enjoyed him?" he questioned. I refused to say anything to anything to him. "Well, didn't you?! Answer me!" he screamed in my face raising his hand again waiting to strike my face.

"Yes! Yes I did! Please stop Raoul!" I whimpered. Of course he didn't listen to me. He hit me over and over and over again. I was laying on the floor holding my face that was now throbbing and my stomach that was in great pain.

"Now that I am done dealing with you I am going to the bar until it closes." he said stomping out of the flat.

I was crying and in pain. What am I to do now? I sat up onto the bed and dried up my tears with the sheet. I stopped crying, but I was still whimpering because of the pain I was in. I walked over to his dresser and found our wedding document. I ripped it to shreds and threw it back on his dresser. I took off my wedding ring and placed it on the bed. I got a piece of paper and a quill and began writing.

_Dear Vicomte,_

_I am leaving you. I do not wish to be married with you any longer. I am about to pack my things and leave you forever. By the time you read this I will be far away from you. I wish to never see you again. This marriage is over. I ripped and tore up our wedding document. Keep your stupid ring. I no longer want it. Don't you dare come looking for me. I will never love you again. I am going to find my child's father and spend the rest of my life with him instead. Goodbye forever Vicomte._

_Signed,_

_Christine._

I placed the note on the bed and put the ring on top of it. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face looked horrible. Bruises were already starting to form. Where there were no bruises there were red marks. I began to cry again looking and the marks Raoul had made on my face. If I stay here and wait until Raoul comes back from the bar he'll be drunk and beat me even more. I needed to go somewhere where I know I'll be safe. Then I remembered where Meg said she was going. A place called Coney Island. Erik was there! I would be safe with him. I have to tell him I am pregnant with his child.

I ran out of the bathroom and packed my things and left the honeymoon flat. I began to wander the streets walking to the dock.

A while later I arrived at the dock. I walked up to the ticket stand.

"I need one ticket to Coney Island." I told the woman as I gave her money for my ticket.

"Here you are." she said handing me my ticket.

I boarded the ship and went into my room. I placed my suitcase on the table in the corner of my room and laid down on the bed holding my stomach that was now growing a child in it. A few moments later that ship began to set sail and I fell asleep.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

3 weeks later the ship docked at a port in this so called, "Land of a Thousand Freaks." I took my luggage and stormed out of my room to get off this dreaded ship.

"Erik! Erik, please wait!" I heard Madame Giry yell to me. I stopped and turned around.

"What could you possibly want now? I _need_ to get off this stupid ship, Madame!" I yelled angrily. I ran to the front of the ship with Madame Giry close behind me.

When I got closer to the front there was a line of people. Why was everyone moving so slowly? All I wanted to do was get off this awful ship.

"Excuse me, Monsieur. Why is everyone moving so very slowly?" I asked the gentleman standing in front of me.

"You have never been on a ship, have you?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Everyone has to get checked out by a doctor to make sure that no one is carrying a disease so that it doesn't spread throughout the country." he replied nicely.

"Thank you, Monsieur." I told him.

"Why are you wearing that mask? Were you at a Masquerade Ball before you came onto the ship?" he asked.

I clenched my fists ready to strike at him. "No, Monsieur I did not go to a Masquerade Ball." I answered grinding my teeth angrily.

"Then why are you wearing that uncanny mask?" he asked again. My face was beginning to turn red with anger. "Is there something wrong with your face?" he asked rudely.

"How dare you talk to me that way! What my face looks like is none of your concern!" I yelled in pure anger. I clenched my fists even tighter holding myself back from strangling this fool.

"The mask explains why you are here in Coney Island." he said impolitely.

"What do you mean by that discourteously remark?" I asked. The line began to move forward, only a couple steps.

"You came here because you're a freak." the man said directly to my face.

"How dare you say that to me! I had done nothing wrong to you! I had come here to get away from my past life and that is not any of your business either!" I screamed in the man's face.

"What happened? Did you get denied by a woman, again?" he asked jokingly.

I dropped my luggage and shot my hands around his neck choking him. "Look Monsieur, this is absolutely non of your god damn business! You better leave me the hell alone or I swear to you Monsieur that I will kill you!" I yelled in the man's face that was turning red then blue.

"E-Monsieur stop choking him! You're going to kill him!" Madame Giry yelled furiously.

I lightly let go still having my hands on his neck. "You were lucky this time. Next time I swear to you I will find you and kill you with my own bare hands." I said whispered angrily to the man. He shook his head. I let go of his neck and picked up my luggage.

"Erik, you must stop threatening people at once!" Madame Giry said to me grabbing my arm tightly.

"Do not touch me, woman!" I said pulling my arm away from her.

"Since we are starting a new life here, you need a fake name." she whispered to me.

"Excuse me?" I said shocked at what she had said to me. A fake name? I may be creative with writing operas, building beautiful buildings, but never came up with a fake name.

"From now on, call me Madame Gee." she told me.

"I am creative with everything else except for names." I confessed.

"Your identity has to be a mystery. Come on, think." she told me.

"That's it! Call me Mister E." I commanded her. "You said my identity has to be a mystery, so now I am Mister E." I told her.

"Brilliant E- I mean Mister E." she said smiling.

The line began moving again. Little by little we got to where we were going to be checked out by a doctor to make sure that we are not carrying any diseases over to America.

"Miss, go to room 3." the nurse told a woman standing in front of me.

"Madame Gee, why are we going into separate rooms?" I asked curiously.

"They have to strip you down to your undergarments to make sure everything is all right with you." she replied.

"Str-strip down?" I hesitated. Was she serious? I can't do this. They'll see my scars from the lashings my master gave me while I was in the traveling fair. What will they say about my deformity? Will they laugh and mock me like everyone else? Will they send me back to Paris? What will happen when the see me?

It was now my turn. I began to get worried. "Your name, sir?" the nurse asked me.

"Mister E." I answered warily.

"Sign this please." she said handing me a form. I did as I was told and signed my new name. "Alright, Mister E got to room 6." she told me as she pointed to my room.

I did as I was told and went into my room waiting for the doctor to come in. I was so distressed. I didn't know how the doctor would react to my scars and deformity. I have never been so frightened in my entire life.

Minutes later I saw the doctor walk through the privacy curtains.

"Well, hello there Mister E." he said to me kindly.

"Hello Monsieur." I said back scarcely.

"Could you take off your clothes for me? You can leave your undergarments on." he told me. "I will be back in a few moments." he said to me as he walked away.

I quickly undressed leaving only my undergarment and my mask and wig on.

Moments later he came back into the room. He looked at my indented criss-crossed scars all over my bare flesh.

"I need you to take your mask off too." he told me.

I did as I was commanded to and took off my mask and wig. The doctor stared at my deformity. I clenched my fist. I felt the blood rushing up to my face turning it red in fiery.

The doctor grabbed his clipboard off the little desk in the corner. "Were you born with your deformity?" he asked me.

I pressed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Yes." I answered aggravatingly.

He checked over my body and made sure there was nothing wrong with me.

"You may get dressed now. You are free to go." he said. I rapidly put my clothes, my mask, and wig back on. I picked up my luggage and began to leave the room. "Wait, Mister E, may I ask you one more question?" he asked curiously. What could it be now?

"Yes." I said clenching my fist in anger. All I wanted to do was leave, but this fool will not leave me alone.

"Where did you get all those scars from?" he asked. When he asked my mind was refilled with the horrifying memories from the lashings that caused me to have scars.

"I was put in a traveling fair at a very young age, and every time I did something my Master didn't approve of I got whipped several times while he forced me to count each time he whipped me. Anymore questions?" I answered angrily. His face was in shock from the story I had just told him.

"Oh. No, Mister E. No more questions." he said. I walked out of the room and found Madame Giry.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Let's go find a hotel to stay in for a couple nights until we find jobs and have enough to buy homes for ourselves." I answered.

We walked around for hours trying to find a hotel that will except me because here in Coney Island I am still considered a freak.

We ended up walking on the boardwalk near the beach. I turned my head and saw a small purple and orange building with, "Freaks Are Welcome!" written in green lights on the inside of the window.

"There!" I said pointing at the building. I ran over to the building with Madame Giry close behind me.

I walked inside to the front desk. The man at the front desk was unnaturally tall.

"Good afternoon sir! I am Dr. Gangle. Would you like to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes, I would." I answered.

"A room for two?" Dr. Gangle asked looking at Madame Giry.

"No, I would like my own room." I stated.

"How long would you like to stay here?" Dr. Gangle asked.

"Two weeks." I told him handing him money to pay for the rooms.

"Here is your room key Madame. Your room number is 663." Dr. Gangle said handing Madame Giry her room key. "Here is your room key sir. Your room number is 666." Dr. Gangle said handing me my room key. I began to walk to my room and then I was stopped. "Wait, I didn't catch your names." Dr. Gangle said.

"I am Madame Gee." Madame Giry said holding out her hand as he kissed her hand lightly.

"I am Mister E." I told him. He held out his hand for me to shake it and I did briefly and went up to my room.

I opened the door to my room and walked in. I went to the window and closed the curtains. I opened my luggage and put my clothes in the old wooden closet and dresser. Then I took out my music sheets and put them on the little table in the corner of my room by the window. Then finally I took out the last thing that was in my luggage. It was a framed picture of my beautiful Christine Daae, or should I say Christine, Vicomtess de Changy. I gently placed the picture of my Christine on the table.

After I put the picture of Christine on the table I ran straight over to my bed to lay down.

All I could think about was my beautiful Christine and that night week spent together a little over a week ago. Oh, that night. That precious night. That night where I felt Christine pure and whole. I shall never forget that night as long as I live. For it was the best night that I had ever experienced in my entire life. And now, she's gone. Forever. She's already living her new life with her precious Vicomte. Why can't she love me as much as she loves him? Why am I not good enough for my beloved Christine? I had given her everything I possess. I gave her my music. I made her song take flight. It's all because of my hideous face! Curse this monstrous face of mine! If I did not have this sinful face she would love me just as much as I love her! No, I had to be cursed with this demon face! Why can't she look with her heart and not with her eyes? My eyes began to fill with tears.

I heard a knock at the door.

"What!" I yelled.

"It's Madame Gee! Do you need anything Mister E?" Madame Giry asked.

"No! Now go away!" I yelled.

I rolled over onto my side and hugged the pillow. Oh, how I miss Christine. Her touch, her smell, her smile, her voice, her everything. She probably doesn't even think about me. She is most likely living her life happily with that fool she now calls her husband! The tears began to fall down my cheeks onto the pillow. I rolled over onto my back.

"Oh, Christine. My Christine. All I wish is to see you again. To have you, to hold you in my loving arms. Find me. Oh, please find me Christine. I am a complete fool for leaving you. Please come and find me. I am begging for you to come back to me. My Christine, come for me. Search for me and I will know that you love me as much as I love you. Oh, my dear Christine, find me..." I said aloud crying.

That night I had cried myself to sleep thinking, missing, and hoping that Christine would come to find me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's P.O.V.**

It's been 18 days since I have been here in crummy Coney Island. Oh, how I missed Christine more and more everyday. Each day I think about that precious night we shared together. It was still fresh in my mind even though it happened over two weeks ago. Oh, how I miss her and that glorious night.

Ever since I got here I got a side job as a magician just to pay off the rent for my room. Madame Giry got a job as a dace instructor and bought her own house here on Coney Island.

I sat at the table in my room and began drawing pictures. Portraits of Christine, Christine and I getting married in a Church, and creations that appear to me in my head. When I was in the middle of drawing a creation I heard a knock at the door.

"It's me! Meg Giry!" I heard her say. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Didn't your mother tell you were she lived and to leave me alone." I growled.

She jumped back a little. "She-she did tell me where she lived, but I have a message for you from Christine." she said frightened.

My Christine? My Christine told Meg something to tell me? My Christine was thinking about me.

"What did she say?" I asked calmly.

"She wanted to say hello and that she misses you." she told me. I smiled. My dear Christine misses me. Oh, how I miss her too!

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" I asked snapping out of my day dream.

"Her wedding was rescheduled. It was a week and a half later then it should have been." she answered.

"When did she get married?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago." she replied. "It's very late Erik, I must be going to my mother's flat. It was nice to see you again." she said as she began to walk away.

"Indeed it was. Oh, Meg, my name is Mister E." I told her. She smiled and walked away.

I turned off the lamp and laid down on my bed and fell asleep happy for once.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

It's been twenty-one days since I left Raoul and twenty days since I had gotten married to that fool. It has also been twenty-one days since I found out I was pregnant. My stomach was growing larger everyday. After I got off the ship and through quarantine I walked around rainy Coney Island searching for hotels that would except freaks to find Erik. I don't like thinking of Erik as a freak, but he was considered a freak everywhere he went. Then I stumbled across a small purple and orange building with, "Freak are Welcome!" written in green lights. Erik had to be here! This is the only hotel I have seen that excepts freaks.

I ran into the building as fast as I could to get out of the rain and find Erik.

I walked up to the front desk. "Good afternoon! How may I help you?" asked a gentleman at the front desk.

"I am looking for a friend and I believe he is staying here. He wears a white mask a cross his face." I told the man.

"Oh, yes! Mister E. Is he expecting you?" the man asked me again.

"Hopefully." I said to him. "Can you tell me what room he is staying in?" I asked the man.

"He is in room 666." he answered. I smiled.

"Thank you Monsieur...?" I questioned.

"I'm Dr. Gangle." he said holding out his hand. I took it and he kissed it lightly.

"Christine." I told him. "Thank you Dr. Gangle." I told him as I raced to find Erik's room.

"663...664...665...Ah, 666." I said to myself as I found his room. I started pounding on the door. Then the door suddenly flung open.

"What!" he yelled. "Ch-Christine?" he said with his face in shock. I dropped my suitcase inside his room and wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stumbled into his room and onto his bed and he shut the door behind me. "This has to be a dream." I heard him whisper.

"No, Erik. This is not a dream. It's really me." I said looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he led me to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and I sat beside him.

"I came here for a couple reasons." I said quietly.

"What reasons are they?" he asked wrapping his around me in a comforting gesture.

"One is to be safe." I said.

"From what?" he asked.

"Raoul." I answered turning away.

"Is this what he did to you?" he asked angrily. He placed his lanky finger under my chin and made me face him.

I nodded and looked away.

"I will ring that fop's neck until he's dead for doing this to you! He should have never laid a finger on you!" he yelled.

"Erik, please." I said touching his hand.

He jumped at the fact that I touched his hand and calmed down.

"What are the other reasons why you came here?" he asked furiously.

"I missed you so much. Every night I thought about you and that night we shared together. Everything I saw reminded me about you." I told him. I looked up at him and he smiled. "I also came here because I'm-I'm..." I choked. I couldn't manage to tell him.

"You're what?" he asked curiously.

"Promise me you won't get mad." I asked.

"I promise. Now what is it?" he asked looking at me full of wonderment.

"Erik, I am pregnant." I told him frightened.

"That fop got you pregnant." he growled.

"No, I didn't even make love to him." I told him. His face was filled with curiousness. "Erik, you are the only one I have ever made love to. You are the father." I said to him. His face was blank. There was not one hint of an expression on his masked face.

Then his eyes began to tear as he faced away from me.

"I am so sorry, Christine. I am so sorry I put my demon seed inside of you. Oh, I am so terribly sorry." he said sobbing.

"Erik, look at me." I said gently turning him to face me. "I am happy. Can't you see that?" I asked.

"But Christine-" he began to say.

"No buts. I came here to be with you and to have your child and to start a new life with someone who I truly love." I said to him sweetly.

"Who is it that you love?" he asked.

"You. I love you." I said. He jumped out of bed.

"No, you don't. You lie!" he yelled angrily.

"I am not lying." I said standing up beside him.

"Then say it to this face." he said turning around without his mask on. Ever since that night we made love his face no longer disgusted me. I put my hand on his cold, clammy, deformed cheek.

"Your face no longer disgusts me." I said to him. He placed his hand over mine that was touching his deformation. He smiled. "I love you, Erik." I said. I stood up on the tips of my toes and kissed him on his malformed lips.

"I love you, Christine." he said to me as I hugged him. "But you are still married to the Vicomte." he said to me.

"No, I am not. I ripped up the official marriage document and left the ring there." I said to him.

"Ch-Christine, may I ask you a question?" he asked scarcely. "About the-I mean _our_ child?" he asked.

"You can ask anything about our child, Erik. The child is after all yours as well." I answered.

"How far along are you? How many weeks have you been pregnant?" he asked terrified.

"You mean you haven't counted the days since that precious evening?" I asked jokingly. His face was filled with embarrassment. "I have." I confessed. He smiled.

"Really, you have?" he questioned.

"Of course, it was the best night of my life." I told him. "Can you answer your own question now?" I asked.

He stopped and thought about how long ago that night was.

"33 days ago." he answered. I shook my head letting him know he was right. "You are already a little over 4 weeks pregnant? Oh, I am so sorry Christine." he told me.

He was sorry? What was he sorry for?

"Why are you sorry, love?" I asked.

"You've been with child for over four weeks and I haven't been there for you. Oh, please forgive me." he pleaded.

"Erik, you are forgiven." I told him. He started to sob. "Erik, there is no reason to be sorry. You didn't know. This wasn't your fault." I told him rubbing his back to comfort him.

"This was all my fault. I did this-" he began to tell me.

"Erik, I am happy. I am unbelievably happy. Can't you see that?" I asked him.

"Why are you happy? Shouldn't you be mad or upset? You would only be happy if it were the fop's child." he said pressing his eyes shut holding in his tears.

"I'm happy because this child was made out of true and pure love. I'm happy because this child came from you." I told him. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a small smile forming from the corner of his mouth. "If it was Raoul's child, I wouldn't be as happy. I would be happy knowing that I am going to be a mother, but I wouldn't be happy because the child wasn't made from two people who loved each other." I continued.

"You really love me, Christine?" he questioned. I crawled into his lap and snuggled my head into his chest.

"I really sincerely love you, Erik and only you." I answered. He smiled.

"Christine, it is getting late and you must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" he asked me.

"Yes I would." I answered smiling.

"Would chicken soup be alright?" he asked standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"It would be perfect." I said smiling.

Erik made the chicken soup and we sat down and ate it. When we were finished we were both tired.

"I will sleep on the couch tonight." he told me.

"No, sleep with me in the bed tonight." I said afraid of what he would say.

"I can't. Men and women sleep together only when they are married." He told me fixating a bed on the couch.

"Then we'll get married tomorrow." I blurted out. "Only if you want to." I said shyly.

"Of course. I would love to marry you, Christine." he said walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Then lay with me tonight. It won't hurt." I said lovingly.

"Not this time." he said walking away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked walking towards him.

"The last time I slept with you I got you pregnant with my demon child." he said beginning to sob again.

I placed my hands gently on his shoulder. "Shh, Erik. You didn't hurt me. You made me extremely happy." I said to him. He turned around.

"How could I possibly make you happy if you're carrying my demon child?" he asked angry with himself.

"That night was perfect and now that I know I am having your child it made that night even more spectacular." I said looking into his mismatched blue colored eyes.

"You aren't mad at me?" he asked caressing my cheek.

"No, I'm not. I am very happy. I am more then happy. I am overly excited to have my child. Our child." I said smiling. I saw him smile.

"Our child." he repeated as his smile got brighter.

"So, will you lay with me tonight?" I asked again smiling hoping for it to be a yes.

"Of course. How could I say no to you?" he said smiling. He walked away and came back with my suitcase and walked into the bedroom. I followed him into the bedroom. "You get changed into your nightgown and I'll come back in a minute." he said to me as he kissed my forehead.

I took out my nightgown and got changed into it and laid on one side of the bed.

A few minutes later Erik came in only wearing night trousers revealing his scarred upper body. There were scars everywhere. Some were really indented into his skin, some were crisscrossed, and some were just plain scars.

He shut off the lamp and crawled into bed beside me. I turned and faced him.

"Christine, can-can I h-hold you?" he asked hesitantly. His question made me smile. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean-" he started to say until I cut him off.

"I have been aching for you to hold me." I said to him.

"R-really?" he said shocked. I smiled again.

"Yes, ever since that night we spent together." I told him.

We moved closer to each other. I placed my head on his bare scarred chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. He entwined his fingers with my hand that was across his waist. With his other arm he gently placed it on my waist. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in my Angel's arms. It felt perfect...


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik's P.O.V.**

The next morning I had woken up with Christine still cuddling with me. I reached over to the night table to check my pocket watch to see what time it was. It was only 4 in the morning. Then memories from last night repeated in my head.

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Christine came back to me. My wishes that I have made these past couple weeks came true. Then she tells me she is pregnant with our child. Four weeks pregnant with _our_ child. I am happy that Christine is happy about our child, but truly, I am worried about our child. What if the child looks like me? Will Christine keep our child if it looks like me? Will she give the child away? Will she shun our child as she did to me once? Later on that night Christine asked me to sleep with her. I couldn't possibly do that. It wouldn't be right, but I did anyway and she let me hold her while she slept. A man is not aloud to sleep with a women unless they're married. When I told that to Christine, I guess in some sort of way, she proposed and we are to be wed tomorrow. It was one of the most remarkable evenings I had spent with her, but it wasn't quite how I imagined getting engaged to Christine. She deserves a better proposal and one by me.

I slowly got out of bed making sure I wouldn't wake up Christine, got dressed, and left the hotel to buy things for the proposal I am going to make for Christine.

It was still black as night outside. No one walking the streets but me. I saw a store lit with flowers in the windows. I immediately went into the store. I looked around the store looking for the perfect flowers for Christine. Then I saw dozens of beautiful red roses. I walked over towards them and bought two dozens of red roses. I bought one bouquet of 12 real roses and one bouquet of eleven red roses and one fake one. Then I went back out the streets again to find something to make for supper. I went into a store and bought some spaghetti, sauce, and meatballs. Then finally I went over to the jewelry store and bought Christine an engagement ring, and her and I a gold wedding bands. I wanted our wedding bands to be special so I told the man to engrave the words, "Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours" on both of the rings. Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours means "I love you forever and always" in French. When he was finished engraving them I bought them and rushed back to the hotel to make sure everything would be perfect for Christine when she awakens.

I walked into my hotel room quietly making sure I wouldn't wake Christine. I put our supper away in the icebox and the roses and rings on the table. I slowly walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. Christine was still fast asleep. I closed the door silently and walked back out into the kitchen. I looked in a cabinet and took out a crystal clear vase and put one dozen real roses into it and put it in the center of the table. I put our wedding bands into little silver boxes and put them on my piano. I put her engagement ring in my jacket pocket. I looked at my pocket watch. It was nearly 6 in the morning. I walked back into the bedroom, cuddled with Christine, and fell asleep.

Hours later I was awoken by the sun shining in through the curtains. I checked my pocket watch to see the time. It was close to 8 in the morning. I slowly got out of bed and rushed into the kitchen to make Christine breakfast.

When I finished making Christine breakfast I walked into the bedroom and sat beside her.

"Christine...Christine." I said shaking her lightly to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and looked at me with that beautiful smile of hers.

"Good morning Erik." she said to me still smiling.

"Good morning." I said to her leaning over kissing her forehead. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you." I told her taking her hands. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Wait...Wait for me." I told her. I placed my gloved hands over her eyes and led her into the kitchen.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she begged. When I got to the table I lifted my hands off her eyes. She began to sob.

"Christine, have I upset you?" I asked warily.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms gently around her waist.

"No, this is beautiful." she said to me smiling. I pulled out her chair for her and when she sat down I tucked her chair in.

I walked towards the counter and grabbed the bouquet of eleven red roses and one fake rose.

"For you, my Christine." I said handing them to her. She put her precious little nose into the flowers and smelled them.

"This one isn't real." she said smelling the fake rose.

"There are eleven real roses that will someday wither away and die, but I promise to love you until the last one dies." I said smiling at her.

"Oh, Erik." she said happily. She placed the roses down on the table and hugged me. I embraced her in my arms ever so tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Christine, I have another surprise for you that I wanted to give you after breakfast, but I can no longer wait." I said to her. I got down on one knee. "Christine, you know how much you mean to me. I know how much I mean to you." I began to say. "You are the reason I am still existing." I continued. "I was more then ecstatic when you walked through the front of my hotel room door and returned to me. You light up my dark world. I can't ever imagine my life without you in it." I said holding her hands. "And years come and years go, time runs dry. Still I ache down to the core. My broken soul, can't be alive and whole. Till I hear you sing once more." I said to her. He eyes were beginning to fill with tears. " Please say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude. Say you'll need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you. Christine, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" I said placing her engagement ring on her finger.

She didn't say anything, she just started to cry. My face went blank. I was completely dumbfounded. Was she upset with me? Was I moving things too fast with her?

I stood up and began to walk away, but then she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. I embraced her body with my arms.

"I thought you were upset with me." I whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head off my chest and looked me in my eyes. "I would never be upset with you. I have been waiting for you to ask me this question for a very long time." she said to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. We stumbled into the kitchen counter. I ran my hands up the side of her dress and raised her up onto the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist pushing me closer to her. My body aches for her, but I can't do this. Not now. She moved her lips from mine down to my neck. I need her pure and whole now. I can't let this happen. No, not again. I backed away from her and began to walk away. She jumped down from the counter and grabbed my arm. I snatched my arm away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No, you didn't." I answered. "I just can't do this with you. Not now." I said shamefully. Christine walked up behind me, turned me around, and wrapped her arms around me again.

"Why not?" she questioned.

I wrapped her body in my arms. "We aren't married." I replied.

"But we-" she began to say. I let go of her and backed away.

"I know what we did! It was wrong. I should have never let that happen!" I yelled angrily. It was silent for awhile. I started to walk away. Then I heard Christine crying. I turned around and saw Christine sitting on the floor sobbing into her hands. I walked over to her, sat down next to her, and wrapped my arm around her comforting her. "Christine...Christine please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong?" I asked her rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she said raising her voice. "You regret that night don't you." she said with her crying only getting worse.

"I will never, for as long as I live, regret that glorious night beneath a moonless sky." I told her smiling.

"That night." she whispered.

"Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try." I began to sing to her.

"I touched you." she sang softly. I stood up and held out my hand for her to take.

"And I felt you." I sang back as she took my hand as I lifted her to her feet.

"And I heard those ravishing refrains." we sang together as one.

"The music of your pulse." she sung entwining our hands.

"The singing in your veins." I sang softly.

"And I held you." she sang.

"And I touched you." I sang back.

"And with every breath and every sigh." we sang as one again.

"I felt no longer scared." she sang soothingly.

"I felt no longer shy." I sang softly.

"As last our feelings bared, beneath a moonless sky." we said as one. She placed both of her hands on each side of my face and kissed me tenderly.

"I made breakfast for you." I told her pulling out a chair at the kitchen table. She sat down in the chair as I tucked her in.

"Thank you, Erik." she said sweetly.

"There is no need to thank me." I told her getting her breakfast. "Here you are, my love." I said putting her plate on the table in front of her. I walked over to my chair and sat down and began to eat.

"Pancakes?" she questioned looking puzzled.

"Yes, is there something wrong with them?" I asked warily.

"No, I just didn't know that you cooked." she said cutting her breakfast.

"Of course I know how to cook. How do you think I survived on my own all these years, including staying at the Opera Populaire?" I said sarcasticly. All she did was smile and started eating.

We ate our breakfast in silence. I took the dishes and placed them into the sink.

"When are we getting married?" Christine asked. I was shocked that she asked this.

"When do you want to be wed?" I asked.

"Now." she said smiling.

Now? She wants to get married, now? "Now?" I questioned her answer.

"Yes, right now. Let me get ready first. I'll be out in 15 minutes." she said kissing my cheek and walking into the bedroom. I followed her into the bedroom, picked out my finest suit, and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

A few moments later I walked out of the bedroom and saw Christine in a beautiful, white, sparkling, ballroom gown. My jaw dropped. She looked beautiful.

She turned around and looked at me. I was speechless. She looked absolutely exquisite.

"Christine, you look so extraordinary, so beautiful, so beautiful." I managed to say.

"Erik, you look so handsome." she said. Her face was glowing with happiness.

"Are you ready?" I asked holding out my arm for her to take. She took my arm and started walking towards the door. "Wait, I'll be right back." I told her walking towards my piano and grabbing our wedding bands I bought earlier this morning. I put the silver box and placed it in my jacket pocket.

"What did you get?" she asked taking my arm again and walking out the door.

"Nothing." I lied.

I fetched us a horse drawn carriage and we made our way to the Chapel.

When we got to the Chapel we walked in and saw a priest over by the alter. We walked over to him.

"Hello! How may I help you too?" the priest asked us.

"Yes, we would like to get married." I told him.

"Oh, of course. Is there any family or friends coming?" he asked us.

"No, just us. Can we please hurry this along?" I asked impatiently.

"Ok, then. What are your names?" he asked.

"Chr-" Christine began to say.

"Christina Day and Mister E Claudin." I said cutting off Christine.

We said our vows and after we said the vows the priest asked, "Do you have rings for each other to exchange?"

"No." Christine said shamefully.

"Actually, yes. We do have our rings." I said taking the silver box out of my jacket pocket. I handed them to the priest. He took Christine's ring and handed it to me and took my ring and handed it to Christine.

Christine was so shocked when she saw the rings. She was in awe. She took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. I took her hand and gently placed it on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." he told me.

I smiled. I placed my hands on both sides of her soft, gentle face and kissed her passionately. This kiss was ever so passionate. Filled with pure, whole, and true love.

When we finished our kiss I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you, Mister E." she said back smiling.

We walked out of the Chapel and into the carriage. Christine kept looking at her wedding ring and smiling. It made me so happy knowing that she was happy.

"What does this say?" she said asking about the engraving.

"It says, Je t'aime pour toujours et toujours." I told her wrapping my arm around her.

"What does that mean?" she asked again.

"It means "I love you forever and always," in French." I told her. All she did was smile and wrap her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

When we got back to the hotel we went up to our room. When we got to our room I walked into the bedroom, took off the best suit I have and putting on another regular suit and walked out into the living room where Christine was sitting on the couch.

"I'm off to work. I'll be back soon." I said heading towards the door only to have her run up and grab my arm.

"Work?" she questioned.

"Yes, I do little magic shows." I told her.

"When will you be home? It's only noon." she told me.

"I'll be home later tonight, before dinner." I told her walking towards the door only to have her grab my arm again.

"But, we just got married. I thought we were going to have the day to ourselves." Christine said sadly walking back to the couch and sitting down. I walked over towards her and sat next to her wrapping my arm around her.

"Christine, I have special plans for us later. If I don't go to my job there won't be as many surprises as I want there to be." I told her smiling.

"Surprises? What surprises?" she questioned.

"It won't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" I teased. I stood up and walked towards the door. Christine had ran up behind me again and grabbed my arm. "What now?" I questioned angrily.

"What about my goodbye kiss?" she asked scarcely. Goodbye kiss? No one has ever asked me for a kiss, let alone a goodbye kiss. I did as she asked and gave her a goodbye kiss. As I walked out the door she stood in the doorway and said, "I love you, Mister E."

"I love you too." I said smiling and went off to work.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

When I couldn't see Erik any longer walking down the hallway I went back into the room.

What am I to do now? I was hoping to spend the whole day with my husband, but I guess not. What surprises does he have in store for me later? What could it possibly be? I should stop worrying about it. I know whatever the surprise is, it's going to be great.

To take my mind off of things, I started to clean the kitchen. It was a complete mess. When I finished cleaning I decided to read. When I finished reading I went into the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. When I was done taking a nice, long, warm bath I got dressed into a short, fitted, red, silky dress. After I got dressed I put on my make-up for whatever was in store for me when Erik gets home. Then I fixed up my hair, put black high heels on, and sat on the couch waiting for Erik to come home any minute.

After waiting awhile I had drifted off to sleep...

**Erik's P.O.V.**

A few hours later, after I finished my magic shows and got my pay, I looked around Coney Island for a nice flat for Christine, the child, and I to live in. After almost an hour of searching I saw a man in a work suit standing outside of a flat that looked abandoned. I walked up to this man.

"Excuse, sir. Is this flat for sale?" I kindly asked.

"Yes, it is!" he exclaimed. "Would you actually like to buy it?" he asked.

"Can I look inside first?" I asked. He nodded. I walked inside the flat and saw a big room. This could be our living room. Then I saw a doorway that lead into another room which could be the dining room. The room next to that was the kitchen. I turned around and walked back into where the living would be and walked up the old and broken stairs upstairs. Up stairs there was two small rooms side by side and then a bathroom next to them. Down the hall was a room big enough for a master bedroom with a bathroom in it. This house would be perfect for us! After, I finish fixing it up and painting it, this would be our perfect home. I walked downstairs towards the man. "I would like to buy this." I told him. He looked shocked.

"You would actually want to buy this crummy old house?" he asked. Yes, it was a crummy old house, but I could fix it up and make it look brand new.

"Yes, I would." I told him. I handed him most of my pay and watched him count it. "Is that enough?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you good sir. This house is now yours." he told me as he walked away.

After that was finished, I walked back to the hotel.

"Mister E!" Dr. Gangle shouted. I stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Dr. Gangle?" I asked.

"Who is that girl you're with?" he asked.

"It's really none of your business, but if you must know that's Christina Claudin, my wife." I told him.

"Your wife? I never knew you were married." he told me.

"I know, I had gotten married recently." I told him.

"Alright, then." he replied and walked away.

"Wait, I need to talk to you before I go upstairs." I told him.

"What is it?" Dr. Gangle asked.

"I need to stay here for a few more weeks. I bought an old flat that needs some repairing done to it and I'll be out of here as soon as it's finished. This is all I have left." I said handing him the rest of my pay.

"This is enough for another two weeks." he told me.

"Then book me for those two weeks. I need as much time as possible. Thank you, Dr. Gangle." I said running away from him to hurry upstairs to Christine.

I opened the door and saw Christine laying on the couch fast asleep. I crept over to the couch and knelt next to her.

"Christine...Christine, wake up." I said shaking her gently to wake her. "Christine, darling, wake up." I said again shaking her. She finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're home." she said wrapping her arms around my neck causing me to fall into the couch.

"Yes, I am home. Now, would you like your surprises?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course!" she answered eagerly.

We stood up and walked out the door of our room. When we got to the main room of the hotel we walked outside and headed towards the beach arm in arm like any other couple.

As we walked along the beach the sun began to set. It was so beautiful and perfect.

"This is one of your surprises." I said smiling. She stopped and stood in front of me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my waist while placing her on my chest looking towards the sunset in the distance.

"This is so beautiful." she said softly.

"Not with you here in comparison." I said kissing the top of her head lightly. She lifted her head and kissed me tenderly and went back looking towards the sunset.

Just before the sunset was almost over I began to lead her away from the beach to our new flat.

When we came close to our flat I put my hands over her eyes and led her to the flat.

"Can you take your hands off of my eyes now?" she asked impatiently.

"No, not yet. I don't want to spoil the surprise." I told her laughing. She was silent the rest of the way to the flat.

When we got to the flat I stopped in front of it. "Are you ready to see?" I teased.

"Yes! Yes! Please please please let me see!" she said eagerly.

"Are you really sure you want to see?" I said chuckling.

"Erik, please let me see!" she said impatiently. I lifted my hands off her eyes. "Was is this?" she asked.

"This is our new flat for you, our child, and I to live in." I answered. She gasped. Was it a bad gasp? Did I do something wrong? Was I moving things to fast for her? Does she not like it? Upset with myself, I started to walk away only to have Christine wrap her loving arms around me and sob.

"Christine, did I do something wrong?" I said sadly.

"No, no. Of course not! I love it! Will you show me inside, please?" she asked happily. She didn't like our new home. She loved it. Christine is in love with our new home.

"I would love to show you around inside." I told her walking towards the flat arm in arm. "This will be the living room." I told her showing her where I was going to put the living room. "Over here is the dining room." I told her showing her the next room. "And this is the kitchen." I said leading her into the kitchen.

"Erik, this place is very old and falling apart." she told me.

"Yes, I know. For the next couple weeks I will be working on fixing and painting the whole flat for us." I told her. "Now, should I show you upstairs?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." she answered.

We walked upstairs and I showed her the two little rooms. "This I was thinking could be the music room and this could be our child's room." I told her. She smiled and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I love when you say _our_ child." she said clinging to me tightly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and continued to show her upstairs.

"Here is the bathroom." I told her. "And down the hallway is the master bedroom for you and I." I said to her. She rushed passed me and went into the master bedroom.

I slowly walked up behind her and moved her hair hanging down her back over her left shoulder and began kissing her neck sensually. She gasped at my touch and then groaned. She turned around and began kissing me passionately. I stumbled into her slamming her up against the dirty rusted wall. I faced away from her in shame.

"What's wrong?" she said placing her hand gently on my shoulder.

"I hurt you. I didn't mean to get carried away." I said shamefully.

"You didn't hurt me. I-I actually enjoyed it." she told me smiling her cute little smile. I turned around and held her body in my embrace.

"Come on. Let's go home. I have dinner for us tonight." I said as I escorted her downstairs and out the door back to the hotel.

When we got inside of our room I immediately started making dinner for the both of us. She sat at the table patiently waiting for dinner to be done.

When dinner was finished I fixed a plate for Christine and placed it on the table in front of her. Then I went back over to the stove, fixed myself a plate, and walked back to the table and sat down across from Christine and began eating. I'm quite thirsty. Christine must be too. We need something to drink, something to make this day perfect. I stood up and walked over to the cabinets above the sink and looked for something to drink. I picked out my finest wine for me. I took out two glasses for Christine and I. I filled her glass with water and gave it to her.

"Here you are, my love." I said handing her the glass of water. I sat down on my chair and poured myself my finest wine.

"Here's to us." Christine said lifting her glass in the air.

"Here's to us." I repeated clanking our glasses together and taking a sip.

We put our glasses down and finished our dinner.

When we were finished I took our dishes and started to wash the dishes.

"That was really delightful." Christine said satisfied.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." I told her.

As I washed the dishes I felt warm, loving arms wrap around my waist. I jumped at this feeling, that I had never felt before.

"Did I scare you?" Christine asked letting out a cute little laugh.

"Well, a little. I have never had someone do this to me. It's a different feeling." I said turning around to look at her.

"Is it a bad different?" she asked.

"Of course not. It will take me some time to get use to it, but I love it." I answered smiling. She placed her head on my chest and hugged me tightly. I embraced her body with my arms as tight as I could. Then I felt her hands cold and wet on the back of my neck. "Christine, what are you doing?" I asked letting go of her and walking away. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Erik." she said pulling me over to the sink. She placed her hands under the faucet, turned around, and splashed water all over my face, my wig, and mask.

"Christine!" I shouted. She walked up to me and took off my wig and mask and placed them aside on a night table.

I walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water and splashed it all over Christine. She gasped and smiled. I turned around and filled the glass again. As I turned around Christine was right behind me. She grabbed my hand, the one I had the glass filled with water, and splashed the water all over my suit. She took the glass in my hand and refilled it with water and threw the water on me. I quickly grabbed a glass and ran over to the sink to fill it up. Christine was trying to fill her glass up too. We gently bumped each other over to fill up our glasses. After I splashed her with my glass filled to the brim with water, I left the glass in the sink. I cupped my hands and filled them water. As I was filling my hands Christine saw what I was doing and began to walk away. Before she could get away I chased after her and threw the water on her. Christine laughed. Christine and I ran over to the sink, but we both slipped from the water on the floor and fell. We were both laughing. I have never laughed before.

"Maybe we should clean up?" I said continuously laughing.

"Maybe we should." she said giggling.

We both stood up and started cleaning up. I turned off the sink and got some towels and placed them all over the water covered floor.

"I'm soaking wet. I'm going to get changed into my nightgown." she said walking into the bedroom.

"I'll go and change as well." I said following Christine into the bedroom.

When I got into the bedroom I walked over to the fireplace next to the bed and made a fire to warm Christine and I. After I set the fire I walked over to the bathroom and took off my suit and trousers and put on a new pair of trousers. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw Christine in her undergarments and her corset standing in front of the fire. She looked so beautiful. She is the most beautiful creature to ever walk in this world. The flames of the fire made her body light up. Oh, my Christine is so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck sensually.

"Oh, Christine." I whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful." I said kissing her neck again. "So very beautiful." I said continously kissing her neck.

She turned around and began kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her and started untying her corset. After I took off her corset I led Christine over to the bed continuously kissing her. I laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She started to take off her undergarments.

"Christine, we can't..." I told her.

"Why can't we? We are married, are we not?" she asked.

"The child." I replied.

"This won't hurt the baby. I promise." she said kissing my scars over my bare chest.

I groaned. Her lips felt astonishing. I took off her undergarments and then mine. My hand rubbed her bare thigh tenderly and made it's way all the way up her beautiful bare body.

"Love me. Please, oh, please love me." she moaned.

I did as she asked and thrust myself into her entwining our bodies together as one. We both groaned in pleasure. She dug her nails gently into my bare back because of this extraordinary feeling. I had missed this tender feeling. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me deeper in her. She yelled in delight.

"Oh, Erik..." she groaned. "My Angel..." she moaned.

She flipped me over onto my back and crawled on top of me. This was new she had never done this before. I began caressing her bare body with my hands. Her hands wandered my bare chest seductively. I held her body in my embrace and pulled her close to my body having her bare chest crash onto mine.

"Oh, Christine.." I whispered in her ear. Feeling her chest crash upon mine I couldn't help, but flip her back over onto her back and continuously made love to her passionately.

When we finished I got off of her and laid on my side of the bed. Christine moved closer to me and rolled on top of me.

"Oh, Christine..." I said breathlessly.

"Erik, you were breathtaking." she said catching her breath. She began tracing my scars on my chest with her lips, kissing every one.

"That's nothing compared to you." I sad rubbing her bare back. She giggled. She rolled off of me and cuddled next to me placing her head on my bare scarred chest and gently placed her arm across my waist. I wrapped my arm around her and placed my hand on her waist and entwined my hands with her hand laying across my waist.

"Goodnight my handsome husband." she said kissing me.

"Goodnight my beautiful bride." I said kissing her back.

This day is perfect. I got engaged, married, bought a home, took a walk on the beach, had a water fight with my bride, and made love to my wife. This day could not have been any better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine's P.O.V.**

Last night I made love to Erik, my husband. My husband. Oh, how I love saying those words. Erik, my husband. I had gotten remarried yesterday, had a wonderful dinner, and made love to the man I love. Oh, what an amazing night it was! I wish that day can happen over and over again! He was so breathtaking! It might have been even better than the first time. Everything was perfect.

The next morning I awoke with a pain in my stomach. I laid there and rubbed my stomach. Then I started feeling nauseous. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and began violently vomiting.

A few minutes later, as I still vomited into the toilet, I felt a hand rub my back. I turned my head and saw Erik kneeling beside me rubbing my back and comforting me.

After a little while I stopped vomiting.

"Are you alright? Was it the dinner I made last night?" he asked curiously.

"No, it's not you. It's the baby." I told him sitting on the bathroom floor.

"The baby? How could the child do this to you?" he asked.

Erik knew everything else in the world except for pregnancy and being a parent.

"The doctor said it's called morning sickness. Women often get it when they are pregnant." I told him.

"I'm so sorry, Christine." he said apologizing.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I didn't spill my demon seed inside of you, you wouldn't be sick." he said shamefully.

"Erik, it happens to all women who are pregnant at some point. Not all women have morning sickness as much as others, but some do. It's not because of you. This I swear to you." I told him trying to comfort him.

"Alright, Christine." he said to me.

I know he still thinks it's his fault that I'm sick, but it'll take some time for him to understand that this isn't his fault. If anything, it's _our_ fault. We both contributed to making love to one another that night. Hopefully soon he'll understand.

"Can you help me up?" I asked.

He gave me his hand and I took it. He began to pull me up, but I was too weak to stand and started to fall. Before I could fall he caught me. He picked me up and carried me and placed me gently on his bed.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"I have to get dressed. I have to be at work soon." he told me.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked. "I don't want you to leave." I whined.

"Christine, today is Friday. I have off on Saturdays and Sundays and I'll be here with you never leaving your side." he said as he continued getting dressed.

"Oh, fine." I said angrily.

"After work today I'm going to our flat and I'm going to start fixing it." he told me.

"When will you be home?" I asked. "I want you to come home as soon as you can." I told him.

"I'll be home by 8, I promise." he answered finishing getting dressed.

He walked over to the bed and kissed my forehead. Before he could move away I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. As I kissed him he fell onto the bed on top of me.

A few moments later he backed away and looked me in the eye.

"Christine." he said catching his breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Go ahead. Go to work." I told him smiling.

"Make sure you stay in bed. I don't want anything happening to you or the-I'm sorry I mean our child." he told me. He kissed me one last time and headed out the door.

What am I suppose to do laying in bed all day? I can't lay in bed and not eat.

I got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to look for breakfast. I looked into the fridge and saw eggs. I grabbed the egg carton and put it next to the stove. Then I look through the cabinets to find a pan to cook the eggs in. After a few minutes of searching I finally found a pan. I put the pan on the stove and turned the stove on to get heated up. I looked into the fridge again to get butter and took it out of the fridge and onto the counter. Then I looked in the drawers to get a knife. Once I got a knife I grabbed the butter and cut it into two small slices and put them in the pan. When the butter was melted I put the eggs in the pan. After I put the eggs in the pan I took some bread and made toast. By the time my toast was done, my eggs were done as well. I went into the cabinets again and took out a plate. Then I got my fork out of the drawer. I put my eggs and toast on my plate and sat myself down at the table and ate my breakfast.

After I was finished I washed my dishes and dried them I put them back were they belong and walked back into the bedroom and laid down.

My head is pounding and I still feel nauseous with no medicine in the hotel room to make me feel better. After a few moments of relaxing on the bed I drifted off into a deep slumber.

After a few hours of sleeping I woke up and I turned and looked at the clock. It was only 7 in the evening. Erik won't be home for an hour. I got up and got dressed into my daily attire. If I leave for a short time Erik won't know I was gone. It wouldn't hurt to get out for a little while. I'll just have to get back before he comes back. I have a full hour, I don't think I'll be out that long.

After I left the hotel I wandered around Coney Island looking at all the beautiful sights to see.

A little while later I stumbled across a place called "Feltman's." I walked over to Feltman's and stood there.

"What would you like on yours?" a man asked me who worked in Feltman's.

"What would I like on what?" I asked curiously.

"On your hot dog" he laughed. What would you like on your hot dog?" he asked.

Hot Dog? What's a hot dog? I have never heard of it. In Paris, we didn't have these hot dogs this man is speaking of.

"A hot dog?" I questioned. The man looked at me blankly.

"You mean to tell me you have never had a hot dog before?" he questioned me.

"We didn't have hot dogs in Paris." I told him.

"Oh, you are from Paris." he stated. "Let me give you a plain one." he said turning around and placing a hot dog inside of some kind of bread roll. "Here." he said handing me the hot dog. "Try it." he told me.

"Monsieur, I don't have any money to pay for this." I told him.

"This one will be on the house for you." he told me. I stood there staring blankly at the hot dog. He didn't give me any utensils to eat it with. "Well, are you going to eat it?" he asked.

"How am I suppose to eat it without any utensils?" I asked.

"You pick it up and eat it." he told me. "Now, if you would excuse me, I must get back to work." he told me.

As I started to walk away I did as he said and picked up the hot dog and began to eat it. Oh, it tasted so good! It was delicious! We did not have anything like this back in Paris.

I walked along the boardwalk for a great amount of time. As it started getting dark Coney Island turned it's light on. I have never seen anything more beautiful. All the lights and the colors lit up Coney Island. Oh, it was so beautiful.

As I was walking along the boardwalk I ended up by the beach. I couldn't refuse walking on the beach. I ran over to the beach and began to walk along the ocean. The waves crashing at my feet felt amazing. It was just like when I was a child when my father would take me to the beach.

I should leave and get back before Erik gets home, but I believe I have enough time to walk along the beach and so that's what I was going to do.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

I spent the day doing magic tricks all of sorts. I did tricks from simple card tricks to making things disappear. As the day went on doing magic tricks my shift ended. I walked to a hardware store and bought some tools and paint for our new flat.

I walked over to our new flat, took the key out, walked in, and began to work.

I started working in the kitchen and our dining room.

After a while of repairing and painting the kitchen and dining room I looked at my pocket watch. It was almost 10! I promised Christine I would be home by 8! I quickly packed up my tools and paint and took them into the upstairs bedroom to keep safe. Then I walked downstairs and walked out the door. I locked the door behind me and left to go see my Christine.

When I got to our hotel room it was silent. I thought that she might be sleeping. I went into the bedroom to check on her. As I turned on the lamp Christine wasn't there. Where could she be?

"Christine." I said waiting for a reply, but I didn't get one. "Christine!" I yelled. I ran around the hotel room trying to find her, but she wasn't here at all.

Where could she have gone? Did she leave me? Did she get on a ship to go back to Raoul? Was her plan to come back here and tell me she's mine forever and lie to hurt me? She wouldn't do that, would she? Not my sweet Christine. She was pregnant with our child. She said she really loved me. Why would she do this to me?

Maybe she didn't leave me. Maybe she went to explore Coney Island. Christine was always curious about everything. Coney Island isn't small. It's going to take a little while to find her, but I will. I know she didn't leave me. She would never do that.

I ran out of the hotel and wandered around Coney Island searching for Christine. I couldn't find her anywhere! Then it hit me. The boardwalk! Maybe she's by the boardwalk!

I rapidly ran over to the boardwalk. I still didn't see Christine anywhere. Maybe she did leave me. I _am_ a monster after all. I'm not going to give up until I find her.

As I walked along the boardwalk I ended up at the beach. The beach! That's it! Christine loves the beach! Her father use to take her there as a child.

I ran onto the beach looking around for Christine.

"Christine!" I yelled. "Christine, where are you?!" I yelled running around the beach searching for my wife.

A few moments later I saw a dark figure sitting on the beach looking out to the ocean. I began to walk towards the figure. As I got closer it began to look like Christine. It was Christine!

Oh, how mad I was that she ran away and made me worry like that! She is going to hear what I have to say!

"Christine!" I yelled angrily. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Erik stop that hurts." she said as I pulled her off the beach back onto the boardwalk. "Erik please stop. What are you doing?" she asked as I continued dragging her back to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel I pulled her up the steps and into the hotel room. When we stepped inside the hotel room I let go of her arm.

"What's the matter with you?!" I yelled.

"What? What are you talking about? I just went for a walk." she told me.

"Do you have any clue on what time it is?!" I yelled. Oh, I am so infuriated.

"No..." she said shyly.

"Damn it, Christine!" I screamed hitting the kitchen counter. "It's past 10 o' clock and you were out in Coney Island by yourself!" I yelled. "Do you know what could have happened to you?" I yelled again. "You could have gotten hurt!" I yelled furiously. "Why didn't you tell me where you went?! You could've at least let me know where you went!" I yelled again. Tears began to fill her eyes. I am not falling for this crying scheme again.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry isn't going to help you this time, woman!" I screamed in her face. "I told you to stay in bed!" I yelled.

"Erik, please calm down. There are people in the rooms next to us." she told me.

"That's what you are worried about? Really, Christine?!" I yelled walking towards the bedroom. "Do you have any idea how much that stunt you did hurt me?" I asked kicking the bedroom door. I walked into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and took two deep breaths and calmed down. "I thought you left me." I said calmly. "I thought you took a ship back to Paris to be with your boy." I told her. She sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Erik, when I told you I would never leave you I meant it." she said softly.

"Then why would you disobey me?" I asked.

"I was getting bored sitting up in this room by myself." she answered.

"I have off from work the next two days. It'll be just me and you." I told her. She smiled. Oh, that beautiful smile. When she smiled it made my spirit soar with happiness. She has the most beautiful smile. "Come, let's get ready for bed." I told her.

We both go changed into our night attire and laid in bed. She placed her head on my chest and her arm across my waist. It felt like bliss having her touch me. I entwined our fingers together with her arm that was lying across my waist and placed my other hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Why do you wear this night shirt?" she asked look up at me.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well, I-I like the feel of your skin." she said shyly. I sat up and took my night shirt off and laid back down. She laid herself back the way she was laying before. "Much better." she told me. I smirked. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow? I am very tired." I told her.

"Please? It's just one question and I really want to know." she begged.

"Fine. What is it?" I asked.

"Why did you leave me that night?" she asked. I was stunned. I didn't think she would ever ask about it.

"I left because I was afraid of what you would say the next morning. I was afraid that you would go back to shunning me again. At the time I thought you only did it out of pity." I told her. "I also left because I knew it was wrong doing that. I knew you were getting married to the fop the next day, and I couldn't stay because I knew I sinned." I continued.

"It wasn't out of pity. It was out of love." she told me.

"I know, Christine. I know." I told her.

"Erik, I love you so much. More than anything in the world." she told me kissing me.

"And I love you with everything I have. You are the most important person in my life." I said between kisses.

She didn't stop kissing me. She kept on giving me kiss after kiss. My heart began to race. No, this couldn't happen now and it won't.

"Christine, stop." I told her.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight Erik. I love you." she told me kissing me once more before lying down beside.

"Goodnight my dearest, Christine." I said to her. "I love you." I told her.

I held her tightly as we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I awoke this morning smelling a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed, put on one of my dresses, and went into the kitchen. Erik was standing over the stove cooking breakfast. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist lovingly.

"Oh, I see you're awake." he said slightly turning his head and seeing me. I just smiled and held him tighter. "How did you sleep?" he asked continually cooking breakfast.

"I slept fine." I replied letting go of him and walking beside him. "Although, I kept waking up feeling nauseous." I continued. He mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." I asked.

"Nothing, Christine." he said angrily through his teeth.

"Erik, tell me what you said. I want to know." I commanded. His anger grew within him. I knew it was a matter of time before he started to shout...and I was exactly right.

"It's nothing you need to hear, Christine!" he yelled. His voice tone made me jump slightly.

"I am your wife! I deserve to know! Especially since it's about me!" I yelled back.

He slammed his fists down onto the stove making a loud smashing noise. I jumped back in fear. He turned around and grabbed my arms.

"It's all my fault, Christine! I have hurt you! I broke my promise! If it weren't for me you would be able to sleep peacefully at night! You wouldn't feel nauseous all the time! Most of all, you wouldn't be having a demon child, Christine!" he shouted in my face. I can see his eyes fill with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"It's not your fault! It's _our_ fault!" I exclaimed. Tears were rushing to my eyes. I broke loose of his tight grip and stepped back. "If feeling sick all the time and not sleeping at night is what it takes to have this child, then so be it." I told him. Warm tears began racing down my face as I stormed out of our hotel room.

"Christine! Christine, please come back! Christine!" Erik yelled chasing me down the hallway.

I kept running and never stopped until I got outside then I ran straight to the beach.

When I finally reached the beach I collapsed on the soft sand.

What am I to do? I want this child. I do, but Erik does not. Why doesn't he want this child? I don't understand. I want him to love our child. I want that more than anything. Why can't he accept the fact that this is his child too?

I was now in a puddle of my own tears.

"Christine..." Erik said walking closer to me. I'm not going to reply to him. I'm not even going to look at him. "Christine, please." he said kneeling down next to me holding me in his embrace. I continued to cry. "Christine, you must know how I feel about this." he told me.

"Yes, I know how you feel. I just don't understand why you cannot accept that this is our child." I told him. "I want this child." I told him taking a deep breath. "But I want you to accept and love our child." I told him.

"Christine, I-" he began to say.

"Erik, I mean it. If you don't love this child..." I said. I took another deep breath. "If you don't love this child, I'm going back to Paris to raise him or her on my own." I said.

He face was frozen in pure shock.

"Surely you wouldn't." he managed to say through his state of shock.

"Erik, if you do not love this child I'm leaving Coney Island and never coming back." I told him once again.

Would I really leave? Possibly. I don't know if I could live life without my Erik, but I don't want to live a life with him despising our child.

"For you, my dear Christine I will _try _and love this-our child." he told uneasily.

"Erik, that's all I'm asking you to do. Love me and our glorious love child." I told him snuggling into his chest.

"I love you dearly, my sweet. But this child, what if it turns out like me?" he asked.

"Then he or she will be a musical genius." I told him.

"Christine, you know exactly what I'm asking you." he told me. "What if this child looks like me?" he asked.

"No matter what this baby looks like I will love him or her all the same." I told him.

"Christine, my mother almost died giving birth to me, if this child is anything like me the same will happen to you. I can't live my life without you, my dear." he told me softly.

"Erik, I am going to make it through this. I promise I'll never leave you if you never leave me." I said giving a slight smile.

He smirked. "I promise." he told me. He leaned over and kissed me. "Now, shall we go back to our room?" he asked.

"We shall!" I agreed.

He picked me up off the sand and carried me all the way back to our hotel room.

When we arrived at our hotel room he gave me my breakfast.

Breakfast was silent. He didn't say anything and niether did I.

I was still mad at him for what he said. I completely understand why he is so against our child, but this child is our love child. I couldn't think of anything better. Even if this child looks like him it wouldn't matter. I would love him or her with everything I have. As for Erik's mother almost dying giving birth to him, I have to admit I am kind of frightened. If I have to die for this child to live I will do it. This child will live a happy life with my Angel.

When I was finished eating I started feeling nauseous so I went back into the bedroom to lay down.

A few minutes later Erik came into the bedroom layed beside me wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and cuddled into my Angel's chest.

"Why did you come in here and layed down?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well again...and-and I wanted some time to think about what the future holds." I answered softly.

He started to slowly rub my back. "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"The baby." I told him quietly. "Erik, can you promise me something?" I asked him scarcely.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"If I...If I die giving birth to our child, please take care of him or her. Please for me. If any complications happen giving birth to our child, save the child for me." I told him. I knew I shouldn't have brought this up, but I want to make sure all plans are sorted out for this pregnancy.

Erik flew up off the bed. "Christine! For any circumstances, if you...if you die giving birth to this demon child I am not staying with it!" he yelled. He started stomping towards the doorway. Then he stopped and turned around. "If it's either you or the devil's child then I will pick you and nothing will stop me!" he shouted slamming the door shut behind him.

I broke into tears. Then I heard the other door slam shut. He left!

I curled up in a ball, placed my hands on my stomach, and sobbed.

How could he say things like that? "The devil's child"? How could he say that about our child?

Maybe I will be leaving him when this child is born after all.

I cried and cried for hours until finally crying myself to sleep.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

I left the hotel and ran to our unfinished flat.

I started slamming and smashing things all around the unfinished flat. I then punched the wall several times puncturing large wholes in the wall.

Hours later after almost completely destroying our flat I calmed down and fell onto the floor.

What would I do without Christine? If she dies giving birth to this demon child I could never raise it and love it. How could I love something that killed my sweet Christine? It's impossible!

But, Christine is willing to give her life for this child. Maybe it's more important than I thought.

What kind of husband am I telling her all those awful things about something she cares about? She is my wife and soon to be the mother of...of our child. _Our_ child.

Oh, what have I done?! This is _our_ child I'm insulting. I have failed Christine. I have failed our child. I have failed myself.

Christine is my _wife_. She is pregnant with _our_ love child. I should be by her side throughout this whole pregnancy. I should be the husband I should have been.

I have to learn how to be a good...a good father. A loving and caring one.

Oh, my Christine. She must be devistated with what I have said. I know for sure she is furiated with me.

Oh, no. She's going to leave me once our child is born! No, this can't be! She wouldn't leave me, would she?

No, she can't leave me! I can't live without her! I need to be the husband she always wanted! I need to be by her side to raise our child!

My Christine! I need to apologize to her now!

I ran outside. It was dark already. I wonder how late it is. I took out my pocket watch. It was nearly 7 o' clock! I ran all the way to the hotel and up to our room.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

Hours later I was awoken by the front dorr shutting.

He's back.

Seconds later I heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Christine..." he said breathlessly. "May I come in?" he asked.

I can't bare to see him.

"No! Leave me alone! I do not wish to see you right now." I told him angrily.

"Christine, please. We need to talk." he said.

"_We_? We need to talk? No! We do not!" I yelled.

The bedroom door opened.

"Christine, please listen to me." he said walking towards me.

"You've said enough already, haven't you?" I snapped.

"Christine, my dear sweet Christine." he said grabbing my hand. I recoiled my hand away from him.

His hands were bruised and bleeding I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Erik, why are your hands bleeding?" I asked.

"It's not important. What's important is you and our child." he said sitting on the bed beside me.

Our child. He said _our_ child. Hearing him say that sent me straight to heaven!

"Christine, I was wrong about the things I have said about our child. Things like that shouldn't have been used towards our child." he said. He took a deep breath and then continued. "I want to be here for our child. Most importantly, I want to be here for you, Christine. I haven't been acting the way I should have. I promise from now on I will be here for our child and you, my love. Now, I am begging and pleading for your forgiveness. Please say you forgive me, Christine. If you leave me with our child I won't be able to live any longer. I need you and our child here beside me. Please, Christine...please." he said holding my hands tighter.

I can tell in his eyes he was being truthful. He wasn't lying to me. He meant everything he has said.

"Erik, I-" I started to say. His face started to look more worried with every second that passed. "I forgive you." I said.

He picked me up off the bed and spun me around hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Christine!" he exclaimed setting me down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. "I am so sorry. You must understand this is all new to me. I-" he started to say gently placing his forehead against mine.

"Erik, I understand and I forgive you. Now kiss me." I told him.

He smiled and kissed me passionately and tenderly.

"Christine, I love you." he said pressing his cool malformed lips down my neck.

"Oh, Erik..." I cooed. "Erik, I love you!" I exclaimed.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Now, who's hungry? I bet you are little one." he said placing his hand on my stomach.

Oh, how that made my heart soar!

He picked me up and we both giggled.

I sat in the kitchen and ate dinner. When I was done he picked me up yet again and walked me into the bedroom placing me on the bed.

We changed into our night attire and crawled into bed. I placed my head on his chest while he was holding me in his embrace.

"Are you going to tell me why your hands are bruised and were bleeding?" I questioned.

"Well, now I have to do more work on our flat then what we started out with." he said smirking.

"You didn't!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile.

"It wasn't exactly purposely, you see." he told me. "It's not important right now. What's important is that you two get some rest. Goodnight, my beautiful Christine." he told me kissing the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Erik. I love you so so much!" I told him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"And I love you, Christine." he said sweetly.

After that we cuddled with each other and fell asleep in each other's embrace once again...


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I looked to my side and Erik wasn't there. He was probably making me breakfast like he normally does. I closed my eyes. Shortly after closing my eyes I heard footsteps coming closer to me. When the footsteps stopped I opened my eyes. There was a dark figure standing in the doorway.

The figure slowly started walking towards me. It was Raoul! He was holding my Angel's mask in his hands that were covered in blood. He started walking closer to me. I panicked. I didn't know what to so. My mind went blank. My Angel? What did he do with my Angel?! What do I do to get away?!

I jumped out of bed and tried to get around him. I couldn't. I ran into him. I looked over his shoulder. There lay my Angel's lifeless body covered in blood. Tears rushed to my eyes and down to my cheeks. Raoul...He killed my Angel. I tried to run to my Angel's body, but he threw my Angel's mask at his dead body and slammed me against the wall. "How do you like that Christine?! Your precious Angel is gone forever! He is never coming back! Now you are coming to live with me! You have no choice but to love me now!" he yelled in my face.

"No, no, no! I will never love you! Never!" I yelled punching his chest as hard as I could. "How could you do that to my Angel?! Raoul, why?! Why?!" I screamed. I dropped down to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

"Christine...Christine!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Christine! My dear, please wake up!" the familiar voice called again.

My eyes jolted open and there my Angel was still alive and laying beside me in our bed in the hotel. I wrapped my arms around him as fast as I could. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. He gently wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Christine, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Raoul...He...he was here. He killed you. He tried to take me away with him." I told him tears rushing to my eyes again. I placed my head back on his chest. He held me tighter.

"Christine, I'll never leave you. I promise. I told you I'll always be here by your side no matter what." he said kissing the top of my head. He lifted my head up to look at him again. "Christine, do you really think that fool could possibly kill as someone as clever as I am?" he asked giving a small smirk. I smiled and let out a giggle. "That's the beautiful smile I've been waiting for." he told me. "I really hate when you don't smile. You have such a spectacular smile, my dear." he told me. He turned to his nightstand and reached out for his pocket watch. "Christine, it's only 3 in the morning. I think you should go back to bed. You and our child need as much rest as you can get." he said to me. I cuddled next to him and held him tightly. "Goodnight, my Christine. I love you." he told me.

I looked up and continuously kissed him.

"Goodnight, Erik. I love you more than anyone else could imagine." I told him. I kissed him one last time and fell back asleep.

**Erik's P.O.V.**

After Christine fell asleep I held her in my arms for a few hours.

My poor Christine had a horrible nightmare. That's one thing I can't protect her from, but oh, how I wish I could. I would do anything to make her nightmare's go away forever and never come back.

She was really startled by this specific nightmare. I have never seen her so frightened since I've known her. There has to be something I could do to make her feel better.

I've got it! Christine didn't bring much jewelry or dresses to Coney Island. That's what I could get her! Jewelry and a few dresses! Since her stomach will be growing larger within the next couple months. I'll get her more comfortable dresses!

I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed in my daily attire.

I walked around Coney Island for what seemed like hours, but I finally came across a store with dresses. I picked a few dresses that would fit her now and more comfortable loose fitting dresses for her further in the pregnancy.

After I left the dress shop I looked for a jewelry store. There it was right before my eyes. The perfect jewel necklace for Christine! The necklace had a pure gold chain with five rubies on it. Each ruby a medium size with the ruby in the middle being the largest. I had to get it for Christine! I ran in the jewelry store, bought the necklace, and ran as fast as I could back to the hotel to Christine.

I quietly stepped into our hotel room. I want to take Christine out for dinner later. Once we return I shall give her the necklace.

I placed the necklace on the table in the living area.

Then I quietly stepped into the bedroom. Christine was still sleeping. She looks so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. I need to give her the gifts now!

I put her gifts at the end of the bed and sat next to her on the bed. I brushed a loose piece of hair that was dangling over her face behind her ear.

"Christine...Darling it's time to wake up..." I told her softly. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Christine, my sweet, wake up." I said as her beautiful eyes opened. She smiled. I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Good afternoon, my love." I told her pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Good afternoon, Erik." she told me sweetly.

"I went out and I bought you a few things." I told her. She sat up on the bed. Her eyes instantly saw her gifts.

"Erik, are those...for me?" she questioned.

"Yes, indeed they are. Do you like them?" I asked. She reached out for the dresses and began looking at them thoroughly.

"Oh, mon ange...They are beautiful! Thank you so much!" she yelled in happiness. She quickly placed the dresses at the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"You deserve it all, Christine." I told her wrapping my arms around her. "I was wondering, Christine, if you would like to go out for dinner later tonight?" I asked hestitantly.

"Of course, Erik! Oh, I love you!" she told me wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me tenderly.

I pressed tender kisses down her neck stopping at her collarbone. I immediatly stopped. This can't happen. Not now.

"How is our creation?" I asked placing my hand carefully over her pregnant stomach. She giggled.

"Our baby is doing well today. I haven't felt sick at all." she told me. I leaned over and kissed her stomach lightly.

"It's always good to hear that the two most important things in my life are alright." I told her smiling. She smiled and embraced me again.

"Thank you, darling." she told me.

"For what, Christine?" I asked.

"For accepting our child." she said embracing me tighter.

"I love you, Christine." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you, Erik." she said back to me. She broke from the embrace. "I want to start to get ready." she told me.

"Christine, we still have a few hours left." I told her.

"I know." she told me. "But I want to get in the shower and then try on my dresses you bought me." she said rubbing her hand seductively on my chest.

"Alright, I'll be here waiting for you, darling." I told her as I pressed a kiss lightly on her knuckles.

She got off the bed, picked up the dresses, and off she went to get into the shower.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

Once I was finished showering I put on the first dress. It was a long fitted light blue silk dress. I stepped out of the bathroom and didn't see Erik.

"Erik!" I yelled.

He came running out of the bedroom. "Yes, my darling, what's wrong?" he asked warily.

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to see my try on the dresses that you bought for me." I told him.

"Of course, my love." he said to me taking a seat.

"What do you think about this one?" I asked turning around for him.

"You look extravagant." he said smiling.

I went back in the bathroom and changed into a none fitted pink lace dress. I then walked out of the bathroom to see Erik.

"How about this one?" I asked.

"Beautiful as always." he told me. I blushed. He is too sweet for me.

Again, I went into the bathroom and put on another dress. It was a short beautiful red fitted silk dress. It buttoned up in the back. I only got the bottom buttons buttoned.

"Erik, can you come here for a minute?" I asked. Erik came into the bathroom.

"What is it, Christine?" he asked.

"Can you button up the rest of my dress? I can't reach button all of it." I told him. I lifted up my hair as he began to button up my dress.

He buttoned up my dress.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked him.

"Christine, you look exquisite! Absolutely marvelous!" he said smiling. I reached up and kissed him.

"I'm going to fix my hair and put on my make-up and then we'll go." I told him.

"I'll be waiting, _mon ange_..." he told me.

I brushed my hair and put on my make-up and walked into the living area.

Erik's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Chr-Christine, you look so...so beautiful." he said to me grabbing me by my waist.

"And you, Erik, look so very handsome!" I told him. He kissed me. He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I took his arm. "We shall." I giggled.

We walked through the streets of Coney Island arm in arm. Everyone was staring and making remarks abour my Angel's mask, but it seemed as though it wasn't bothering him.

We stopped at a diner full of freaks.

All the freaks turned and stared at me as we walked in and were seated at a table.

"Erik, everyone is starring at us." I whispered.

He grabbed my hands. "They are not starring at us, Christine. They are staring at you." he whispered.

At me? "Wh-why?" I asked warily.

"Because, my dear, this is a diner for freaks and you are not one." he told me pressing kisses to my knuckles.

"Angel, can I sit next to you?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, my love." he told me.

I sat beside my Angel and rested my head on his shoulder.

The waitor came over and took my order and left my Angel and I to be alone again. My head was still resting on my Angel's shoulder.

"Christine, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Erik. I am fine. I just feel...kind of uncomfortable." I replied shyly.

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry. This is the nicest diner that accepts freaks. Oh, Christine I am sorry." he said sadly.

"Angel, no this is fine. I love this! I do! I'm sorry..." I told him hugging his arm.

"If only I were only normal..." he said turning away.

I placed my hand on his face turning his head to look at me.

"Erik, I don't want you to be normal." I said to him.

"But if I were nor-" he began to say.

"Erik, you aren't normal." I told him.

"Christine!" his raised his voice.

"Erik, I wouldn't want you any other way. You may not be normal, but you are the most normal, kind, and loving man I know." I continued.

"Oh, Christine. I'm sorry for raising my voice." he apologized.

"Don't apologize, Erik." I told him.

"I love you, Christine." he said sweetly.

"I love you, Angel." I said back.

He leaned over and kissed me over and over again. Only having me break away from hearing gasps and whispers. I was sick of being stared at. I stood up.

"Why are all of you continously starring at me? Have you ever seen a husband and wife madly in love?" I yelled.

"Christine, darling, please sit down." Erik said grabbing my hand.

"No, I don't want people to starring at me the whole time I am out trying to have a nice dinner with you!" I yelled again.

"Christine, I'm begging you, please sit down." he said again. This time I listened.

"Angel, I'm sorry I ruined this for you." I told him.

"No, Christine, you didn't. I understand how you feel, my dear." he replied. He brushed my hair aside and began placing soft cool kisses to my neck. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, Erik." I said continuing to giggle.

Then we were interupted by one of the freaks in the diner. He was a very tall familiar man with paint on his face.

"Excuse me." he said. "Sorry to interupt, but I would like to apologize for the starring." he told us.

"You should be apologizing!" I said angrily.

"Christine, please." Erik told me rubbing my shoulders.

"I know you are angry with us, but we just couldn't believe that a normal human being like yourself can love and marry one of us." he told me.

"That is completely understandable. Thank you, Dr. Gangle." Erik told him.

"Please to formally meet you." he said to us.

"I am Erik as you know and this is my beautiful wife, Christine." Erik told Dr. Gangle.

"And I apologize for yelling at all of you." I said to him quietly.

"It's alright, Christine. Now, I hope you two have a wonderful dinner." Dr. Gangle said walking away.

My dinner came and I ate. When I was finished we went back to the hotel.

I went into the bathroom to take my make-up off. When I finished taking off my make-up I tried to unbutton my dress, but I couldn't.

"Erik, can you please come and help me with my dress?" I asked him.

He came in a few seconds later and began to unbutton my dress.

I then felt cool kisses being pressed against my neck. A moan escaped my lips. He turned me around and placed his hands on my waist pressing me closer to him. My hands wandered around his chest. We spun around. Each kiss is more passionate then the next. He slammed me up against the door. My hips rubbed up against mine.

"Oh, mon ange..." I moaned. He picked me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist. He opened the door and carried me into the bedroom and shut the door using his foot.

He laid me on the bed. He quickly took off his shoes, socks, jacket, and vest and crawled on top of me. He tore my dress off. He looked over my half naked body.

"Christine, you are so very beautiful." he said tracing kisses from my collarbone to my lips.

I threw off his shirt and dress pants and tossed them across the room. My hands seductively running up and down his chest. My hand went down and stopped at his undergarnment.

"Christine...yes." my Angel said.

My hand crept into his undergarments. I slowly, but seductively grabbed a hold of him and began to pleasure him.

A groan escaped my Angel's lips.

"Oh, Christine...yes..." he groaned.

**Erik's .**

Christine was pleasuring me. She has never done this before. It feels like bliss!

"My sweet, Christine..." I groaned into her shoulder.

I couldn't take it anymore. My climax is coming close and I needed her...now. I grabbed her hand and placed it next to her. I took off her undergarnments and then mine. Then finally, I entered her.

We both groaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Erik!" Christine yelled as I thrust into her.

"Christine..." I pressing seductive kisses all over her neck. "We do have neighbors, you know...You cannot be that loud, my deary." I said in between kisses.

She giggled.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry, Monsieur." she said evilly.

"Oh, you better be." I told her smirking.

We kissed our ever so passionate kisses.

"Angel! Oh, Angel..." Christine said softly wrapping her arms around my bare back digging her nails into my flesh.

I put my hand under her lower back and lifted her causing me to go deeper into her.

We both moaned in pleasure.

My hands wandered around Christine's body.

I caressed her thigh. Then glided my hand up the side of her precious body. Not looking I ran my hands over her breast. I recoiled my hand. I have never touched Christine that way.

"Mon ange, yes..." she moaned.

I moved my hand above her breast. My hand started to shake. Her hand came rushing over mine and pressed my hand over her breast. I cupped her breast in my hand.

"Angel, yes!" she said.

Her nails dug deeper and deeper into my flesh.

We both groaned and finished at the same time.

"Oh, Christine. You are perfect." I told her kissing her neck.

"Nothing compares to you, mon ange..." she said cuddling into my chest.

"Time to rest now, Christine. Goodnight, my darling. I love you." I told her embracing her.

"Goodnight, Angel. I love you." she told me.

We again had a night filled with bliss as she fell asleep in my arms...


	10. Chapter 10

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I was awoken in the middle of the night with sharps pains in my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

I couldn't fall back asleep. The pains grew stronger and stronger. I rolled over to wake Erik up. I felt something sticky between my legs. Something had to be wrong with the baby. I was now panicking.

"Erik! Erik, please wake up! Erik!" I said shaking him.

"Christine, it's still early in the morning...What do you want?" he asked turning the light on. He turned around to see me and saw something niether of us ever want to see.

I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. Tears rushed to my eyes. What is wrong? What's going on? Is the baby alright?

Erik jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Christine, put something on real fast. I'm taking you to the hospital." he told me.

"Erik, I need help." I told him trying to move out of bed.

Erik rushed over and help me get dressed.

He picked me up and ran out of the hotel. He continued to run through the streets to the hospital.

He barged through the doors of the hospital.

"Someone help! Please help! My wife, she's pregnant and she's in a great deal of pain. Please someone help her!" he yelled.

A bunch of doctors came rushing over. They placed me on a gurney and rushed me to a room.

I was losing so my blood so fast. My eyes were getting heavy. The world around me was spinning. The doctor's voices were disappearing.

As they laid me on the hospital bed, I became unconscious...

**Erik's P.O.V.**

They took my Christine out of my arms and rushed her to a hospital room. They refused to let me go with her.

I nervously paced around the waiting room. I couldn't sit and wait to see what happened to Christine. Is our child alright? I needed to know now.

I ran up to the check-in counter. The nurse jumped as I slammed my fists against the counter.

"Can you _please_ let me see my wife?" I asked gritting through my teeth.

"We are not aloud to let any visitors back until we hear from the doctor, sir." she told me.

"I...But...Ah!" I yelled.

I needed to see her. I needed to make sure everything was ok with her and the baby.

What had happened? Why was she bleeding? What was wrong with the baby? What had caused this to happen? Is my sweet Christine alright?

Hours passed.

I sat there waiting as I saw people come and go.

Something bad has happened. I know it. She wouldn't be in there this long if she was alright.

Just then a doctor came through the doors.

"Mr. Erik?" he questioned. I jumped up and quickly walked towards him.

"I am Erik. What happened to Christine?" I asked warily.

"Come follow me to my office" he told me. I did as he said and followed him. I stepped into his office. "Please, take a seat." he said offering me a seat. I then took the seat.

"What happened to her?" I asked anxiously. "I need to know..._now_." I said to him. He looked a bit frightened.

"First off, I am Dr. Thomas Fruden." he said handing his hand out to me. I refused to take it and glared at him. "Now, about Christine..." he said pausing.

"Tell me now! I am losing my patience with you!" I yelled angrily.

"Erik, you are aware that your wife is pregnant, correct?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said to him. What was he getting to? What is he trying to tell me?

"And you're the father?" he questioned.

"Yes, Monsieur, indeed I am. Now what is the point to this?!" I said losing my temper.

"Erik, I am so sorry." he said sadly. What? What is he talking about? Sorry? For what?

"Will you please tell me what happened, you fool!" I yelled.

"Erik, your wife had a miscarriage." he told me. I froze. "She lost the baby." he continued. I was speechless. My mind went blank. "The surgery went fine. She is to stay in bed for two weeks." he continued. I still had no words. "And no sexual activity until she is fully recovered." he told me.

"Will she ever be able to have a child?" I asked.

"Most likely, but you will have to wait awhile." he answered.

"I need to see my wife...now." I demanded.

The doctor rose from his seat and showed me to her room.

"She should be waking up soon." he told me as he left the room.

"Oh, Christine." I said grabbing her hand lightly. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault." I whimpered. "Please forgive me, Christine...I beg of you to forgive me." I said holding my tears back.

"Forgive you for what, mon ange?" I heard her ask.

"Christine, you...you had a miscarriage. You lost our child." I told her. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. Her face went blank. Then she started to sob. Tears running down her face. "Oh, Christine I am so sorry. I have not given you the one thing you wanted. I have failed you. I am so sorry." I told her wiping the tears from her face.

"Mon ange, our baby..." she sobbed.

"I know, darling, I know..." I told her softly. I laid on her hospital bed beside her. She cuddled into my chest, held me tightly, and sobbed. I embraced her close to my body.

"What did the doctor say?" she said trying to stop crying.

"He said that the surgery went well. You have to stay in bed for two weeks and no sexual activity until you are fully recovered." I told her rubbing her back lightly.

"Will I ever be able to have a child?" she asked.

"Yes, but you will have to wait awhile." I told her.

I can't be with Christine any longer. No matter how much it pains me, I have to leave. I cannot give her the one thing she wants so bad.

"Christine, we...I need to annul our marriage." I told her. Oh, how it hurt me to say those words.

"Erik, what? Why? No, please!" she begged.

"I have to." I told her. I pressed my eyes shut. "I have failed giving you a child. You want another child. A child which I can't give you. You need to go back to Raoul." I said.

"Erik, no! I will not go back to Raoul!" she yelled.

"Christine, please...You need to relax." I told her calmly.

"Erik, you _can_ give me a child. This time it just didn't work." she said. Tears came back to her eyes.

"But, my sweet, I can't." I said sadly.

"Mon ange, you can. I know you can." she said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry, Christine." I told her again.

"I know you are, mon ange. It's not just your fault. It's mine as well." she told me. I can still see the tears in her eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me." she said.

"I promise I will never leave you, my sweet." I told her. She smiled.

"I also want you to promise me something else." she said.

"What is that, my dear?" I asked warily.

"You said that you failed to give me a child." she said. She took a breath. "Promise me that when you make love to me it's because you want me and not because you want to give me what I wish." she said.

"Christine, you want a child and you are going to get one." I said angrily.

"Erik, my love, I want a child of ours to be a love child." she begged. I can't deny her anything.

"Of course, Christine, I promise." I told her. "Now, I am going to take you back to our hotel." I said getting out of her bed.

"Erik, you can't. I just had my surgery." she told me.

"Christine, you are coming back to the hotel." I told her. I started walking out of the room.

"Erik!" she called. "Be nice to them." she grinned. I nodded my head and walked to find Dr. Fruden.

"Monsieur!" I called. He turned around.

"What is it, Erik?" he asked.

"I need to take my wife home." I told him.

"Erik, she can't leave yet." he told me.

"Please, Monsieur. I need her home with me. I'll take care of her, I promise. Now please, let my wife come home with me." I begged.

He let out a sigh. "Fine, you may take her." he said walking away.

I ran to Christine. I carefully picked her up and walked her to the hotel in my arms.

I walked carefully into our bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

"You need more sleep, Christine. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." I said to her walking out of the room. I turned to tell her I love her, but then I saw her rubbing her childless stomach and tears filling her eyes once more.

I couldn't leave her. Not now. Not ever. I walked back into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I got changed into my night attire and laid next to her. She cuddled up to me. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"Mon ange, I don't like this night shirt you are wearing. It irritates my face." she said through her tears.

I sat up and took off my night shirt and laid back down beside Christine.

"Better?" I questioned.

"Very much." she told me.

I felt one of her tears hit my chest. I rubbed her arm and her back.

"Oh, Christine. It's alright. I'm here." I told her.

"Angel, we should wait to have nother child for a little while." she told me rubbing my chest.

"I agree, my sweet." I told her.

She began to kiss my chest. Her lips glided over my nipple. Chills ran throughout my body. A sweet moan escaped my lips. She can't do this. She'll get her.

"Christine, please. Stop." I told her. She didn't listen. She moved her hand under my pajama pants down to the waistband of my undergarnment. I groaned.

No. She had to stop. I will _not_ let her hurt herself.

"Christine, stop!" I barked.

"Erik, they never said I couldn't pleasure you." she said seductively moving her hand slowly into my undergarnment.

"But I cannot give you any pleasure in return, my dear. Now, stop." I told her.

"That does not matter. I just wish to make my husband happy." she said as she began to stroke me.

"Christine..." I moaned. My body arched off the bed in pleasure. I grabbed the sheets and clenched them in my fists. She reached up and kissed my neck while still pleasuring me. I snapped out of my bliss. "Christine, stop!" I yelled. She jumped in fear.

"I just wanted to make you happy." she said. Tears filled her eyes. "I know how heartbroken and upset you are about me losing the child." she sobbed. She let go of me and cuddled into my chest.

"My beautiful dear wife, you being here in my arms just makes me happy." I told her hugging her tightly.

"I wanted this child, Erik! I wanted this baby so bad!" she screamed.

"Shhh, Christine...I know, darling, I know..." I told her softly.

Christine is in too much pain. I can't leave her to go to work for the next two weeks by herself. No, I have to stay away from work and take care of my wife.

"Christine, I am going to stay with you for the next two weeks and take care of you." I told her.

"Erik, you need your job! You need to finish our house!" she exclaimed.

"I have an idea about fixing our flat, my dear. You always come first. Work isn't important right now. You are, my sweet Christine." I told her placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You are more important than anything else in this world."

"Oh, Erik...I don't know what I would do without you." she told me.

I wiped the tears from her face.

"We'll get through this together, I promise. You are the most strong and beautiful women I have ever met. Now, you must get some rest, my dear." I told her. I kissed her gently on her lips.

"I love you." she told me kissing me again.

"And I love you, sweetheart." I kissed her one last time as she cuddled up to me and fell asleep.

A few hours later Christine was still asleep. I carefully and quietly got out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper and sat down at the table in the living area.

_Dear my beautiful wife,_

_I am going out briefly. If you wake before I get back home I went to the diner to go to talk to Dr. Gangle about helping with our flat. Please stay in bed and rest._

_Always yours,_

_Erik._

I walked back into the bedroom and placed the note on my pillow. I kissed her forehead and went to the diner.

When I got to the diner Dr. Gangle and the other freaks were with him.

"Dr. Gangle, may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked. He excused himself and walked towards me.

"Yes, Erik?" he asked.

"My...my wife she...had a miscarriage and will not be able to do anything for the next two weeks." I choked.

"I send you my condolences, sir." he said kindly.

"Thank you, Monsieur. I need your help." I continued.

"With what?" he asked curiously.

"I bought an old flat and it needs a lot of fixing. I wanted to get it done for Christine so we don't have to stay in the hotel anymore. Would you and some of your friends please help build it while I am taking care of my wife?" I begged.

"Squelch! Miss Fleck!" he called. A very large strong man and a tiny petite woman came walked over.

"Would you two help me to fix up Erik's flat while he takes care of his wife?" he asked. They both agreed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me I need to tend to my wife." I said.

"Wait, would you mind giving us directions to the flat?" Dr. Gangle asked.

I gave them the directions to my flat and went back to Christine.

I made her soup for dinner and held her in my arms for the rest of the night...


	11. Chapter 11

**Erik's P.O.V.**

I never slept throughout the night. I stayed awake holding Christine in my arms never letting her go. I had too many thoughts about the baby run through my mind. Was I upset that she lost the child? Of course! I know that when she first told me that she was pregnant with our child I wasn't very thrilled about it. I just started to try and love this child. My feelings for the baby had grown. Now, the baby is gone. My heart is aching for the loss of our child. It almost hurts as bad when I had to leave Christine after our night beneath a moonless sky. Christine was so happy knowing she would have a child, our child. It breaks my heart knowing that Chirstine wanted this child more than anything and now she can't have it. Oh, how I wish she never had a miscarriage. I wish she was still pregnant so that we can raise our little boy or girl together as a family, one that I've never had. I will raise our next child to live a life I couldn't. I will give our child all the love and care he or she deserves. I will give that child all I can give!

It was almost noon when Christine had finally awoken.

**Christine's P.O.V.**

I awoke in Erik's arms. I'll never get tired of waking up with his arms around me.

"Good morning, darling." he told me. I reached up and kissed him.

"Good morning, Angel." I said back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not very well." I replied.

"Why is that?" he asked. I could tell he already knew why.

"You already know..." I said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Christine..." he said hugging me tightly. "I didn't sleep at all." he admitted.

"Mon ange, I wanted that child more than anything else in the world." I told him. Tears filled my eyes once again.

"I know you did, darling. I did too." he said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I told him sobbing into his chest.

"What for, Christine?" he asked curiously.

"I know how much you finally started to care for our child and then I had a miscarriage." I said. Warm tears were streaming down my face.

"Christine, my sweet, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault." he said comforting me. "If anything it's our fault. We do everything together, remember?" he continued. "We are in this together and always will be. You are never alone in anything, my dear. We are partners in everything we do. Now, please darling, do not blame yourself." he told me.

"I'm sorry, my love. I just can't help but know it's my-" I tried to say.

"It is not your fault, Christine. If it's someone's fault, it's ours. Don't only blame this on yourself, my dear." he said cutting me off. He took a deep breath before saying, "I know you are very upset about the loss of our child. I am too, Christine. We will get through this together. I promise." he said.

"Erik, I miss our child." I told him softly.

"I know, darling, but things happen for a reason." he sighed.

"What reason is good enough to lose our child?!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it was to prepare us, mostly me, for another child. Maybe it was to bring you back to me. Or maybe it was to bring us closer together as a couple, a married couple. Christine, maybe it is not time yet for us to raise a child, but I promise you one day we will have a beautiful baby." Erik said calmly.

Myabe he was right. Maybe this did happened for a reason. After all, he did have some good reasons.

"Maybe you _are _right..." I confessed.

He laughed. "When am I _not_ right, Mademoiselle?" he questioned sarcastically. A smile formed across my face and let out a brief giggle. "That's the beautiful smile I absolutely adore seeing." he said sweetly. He hugged me tighter.

"Even at my darkest moments you always find a way to make me smile." I said reaching up and kissing him and cuddling back into his chest.

"I'm so glad I can make you smile, my dear." he said. "Now, I will go make you breakfast. Stay right here and do not move." he said kissing my forehead then walking out into the kitchen.

He was only gone a few minutes and I was bored. How am I suppose to staying in bed for two weeks? These next two weeks are going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Erik came in a few minutes with my breakfast. I sat in bed and silently ate.

When I was finished I handed him the plate and he put it in the sink and returned back to the bedroom.

"I am not going to be able to stay in bed for the next two weeks." I told him leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes you are. You are not aloud to move from this bed until you are healed." he said seriously.

"It's going to get so boring staying in bed all the time." I complained.

"Christine, if you want to heal and be able to have a child again you must stay in bed." he told me.

"What am I suppose to do in bed for two weeks?" I questioned.

"Just relax, Christine. Maybe you could read a book." he answered.

"You have answers to everything, don't you?" I smirked.

"I am a genius, am I not?" he chuckled.

"My genius." I said kissing him intimately.

"Christine." he said backing away and raising a brow.

"Sorry..." I blushed. I kissed him one last time and leaned back on his shoulder. "May I take a bath?" I asked him.

"Christine, I don't know if you should..." he answered.

"Please, Angel? I really need to get washed up." I begged.

"Oh, fine." he told me. I started to move out of bed carefully. "Christine, no!" he told me rushing to my side of the bed. "Christine, you aren't aloud to move. Let me help you."

He carried me in his arms into the bathroom. He sat down on a stool and placed me on his lap. He turned on the faucet and let the tub fill up with warm soapy water.

"Do you need help getting undressed?" he asked.

"I-I think I do." I said embarrassed.

"Christine, darling, don't be embarrassed. I am your husband, remember?" he told me. I giggled. "Would you like me to help you?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I answered shyly.

He stood up and placed me back on the stool. He carefully took off my nightgown and then my undergarnments.

I was now sitting on the stool in my bare skin. My face was now crimson red.

"Oh, Christine, I'm so sorry!" he said picking me up and gently placing me in the warm soapy water.

"No worries, Angel. It's alright." I said looking away from him.

"Chrisitne, why do you seem so shy?" he told me. He shut the bathroom door and sat down on the stool next to the tub.

"I'm not..." I said quietly.

"Christine, you can't lie to me. You were never shy those nights we made love." he told me. He grabbed my hand that was hanging over the edge of the tub. "Why are you being so shy now?" he questioned.

"Well, because, that's exactly why." I pressed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. "You've only ever seen my bare body is when we make love." I said shyly.

"So why are you hiding your body from me? Christine, this isn't making sense to me." he said trying to keep calm.

"Erik, I can't explain it. I-" I tried to say.

"Yes you can explain it, Christine." he said angrily. He started to lose his temper.

"I am shy, Erik! I always have been! It might not seem that way, but I am. The first time we made love I was nervous. I didn't want to show you my bare body." I took another deep breath and tried to relax. "I am not as afraid of showing you my body when we make love, but this is different. We aren't making love. I'm just...bare." I sighed.

"Christine, there is no reason to be shy. The human body is a wonderful thing." he told me calming down. "And your body, my love, is pure perfection." he continued. He caressed my cheek and said, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, mon ange." I said softly.

"You wash up and call me when you need me." he told me walking out of the bathroom. "Oh, and Christine, please don't be shy with me anymore. I am your husband, darling." he told me. I nodded and cleaned myself.

When I was finished I called for Erik.

"Erik, I am finished!" I yelled.

A few moments after I yelled for him he came rushing in. He picked me up out of the tub and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Erik, I'm bare, where is my towel or my clothes?" I asked giggling.

"Your towel is on the bed." he told me.

"Darling, I'm getting you all wet." I said continuously laughing.

"No worries, sweetheart." he chuckled.

My towel was laying on my side of the bed. He gently placed me on my towel and wrapped me in it. When he finished wrapping me in my towel he laid beside me. I placed my hand on his chest, but I quickly recoiled my hand feeling that his shirt was wet.

"Oh, Erik...I am so sorry for getting you wet." I said. He moved closer to me.

"Well, I have an idea or two for you to repay me." he said to me. We both turned on our sides and looked at each other.

"Now, what are the ideas, darling?" I said smirking.

"Well, you can buy me news clothes..." he told me smiling evilly. I playfully hit him. "or you could kiss your loving husband who is _dying _to taste your lips." he continued.

"Hmmm...What size shirt are you?" I asked him jokingly. He laughed.

"Come here." he said to me. He placed his hand on my back and moved me closer to him.

"Careful." I whispered in his ear.

"I will, my sweet. Now kiss me." he commanded.

I kissed him continuously. I took his drenched shirt off of him and threw is to the ground. His hands feverishly ran up and down my body as mine did to his bare chest. My towel unraveled without me knowing until Erik caressed my thigh and ran it up the side of my body. My body ached for him, but I know I couldn't. If I did I could risk injuring myself and risk not being able to have another child. I backed away shamefully and wrapped myself back into my towel.

"My darling, what's wrong?" he asked. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer and placed his forehead against mine.

"I want you...so bad, mon ange..." I said breathlessly.

"As do I, Christine, but you know we can't." he said.

"I know, my love...I know." I said sadly.

"I guess you'll have to wait to repay me until then." he said letting out a chuckle. I giggled. "Let's put on your nightgown, shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." I said smiling. He walked over to the dresser and took out a clean nightgown and came over to my side of the bed.

He carefully helped me sit up and took off my towel. He glanced over my body.

"You are so beautiful." he said leaning over my body. He kissed my collarbone up to my lips making sure there wasn't a spot left untouched.

"Erik..." I groaned. He kissed me once more on the lips then helped me into my nightgown.

"I will go make you some soup and then we shall try and sleep." he kissed my forehead and left the bedroom.

Minutes later he came in with my soup. I ate it fairly quickly and then handed it back to him to take into the kitchen.

He came back into the bedroom and dressed into his night attire.

When he was done getting changed he laid next to me and I cuddled up to him.

"This is going to be really hard keeping my hands off of you, my lovely wife." he told me.

"Indeed it is, my love." I agreed.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked laughing.

"You are such a charming man." I said laughing with him.

"Christine, you need rest. Sleep, my darling." he whispered.

"Goodnight, mon ange...You need your rest to. Please try and sleep tonight for me." I told him.

"I will, I love you, sweetheart." he said sweetly placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Erik." I kissed him one last time.

He held me tight in his embrace as I did to him and fell asleep in my dear husband's arms once again...


End file.
